First Impressions
by Anarane Narmolanya
Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown a human town from Lothlorien. Haldir is appointed as her guardian. Will they survive the trip and each other? Please heed the M warning.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually M

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

This story contains images on .com. The images/ manips have been designed personally and represent how I would view certain characters.

Warning: While eroticism is not the focus of this story, it does contain sexual contentand warrants an eventual M rating.

~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~

"My Lady, I have no wish to care for a little elfling," the Marchwarden grumbled.

Galadriel raised her eyebrow sternly at her commander. "You will do as bidden, Marchwarden."

Haldir grimaced, but bowed his head. "Of course my Lady, my obedience was never in question."

Galadriel nodded. "Lord Idhrenion is a valued guest, as always. Yet his young daughter Brynwyn is new here and she is no elf ling. You are to take Brynwyn to Treetown upon Gladden River. Her father wishes her to have the maximum amount of experience before being promoted from scribe to advisor. Treetown is a relatively serene town as you know, but she will still need protection. It is a mediocre task, but Thranduil is fond of them both, yet he was unable to spare warriors for this length of time. You are my most trusted warrior, the wisest and strongest. You will take Brynwyn to this town where she will present an iron trade agreement to Lord Hildan. She has skills in this area that are far beyond even her age and I can think of no two people more worthy to convince these stubborn peoples to participate. You leave two days henceforth." She paused and looked him over in amusement. "And who knows, you may find something you have been missing, Haldir."

Haldir's eyes narrowed suspiciously and the Lady laughed before dismissing him. With a formal salute and a bow he took his leave.

As Marchwarden it was his duty and oath to live in service of his Lord and Lady, yet Haldir could not help but feel exasperated at this new mission. Galadriel had insisted he take a leave after many years of constant service; as commander he would have thrashed anyone who argued when he organised monthly leaves, yet he had never taken such care with himself. He would have preferred to stroll amongst the boughs in his home and even go camping, but he would spend the next week or two watching the whereabouts and doings of a young she-elf, barely out of swaddling.

Haldir paused as he heard a noise from the river. His ears twitched and his senses strained to identify friend from foe. Feeling no danger, yet his curiosity piqued, he crept silently towards the source of noise. Stepping behind a trunk, his breath caught as a vision rose from the river surface.  
An elleth with fiery auburn hair broke the surface and arched her slender back as water ran in rivulets down her body. His mouth became suddenly dry as he watched one particular droplet trail between her perfectly rounded breasts, down her flat abdomen and disappear into the river. He would have given anything at that moment to be that droplet of water.

The stunning, strange elleth exited the water, her long auburn curls trailing down her back. She suddenly froze and looked about, and to Haldir's dismay her deep green eyes focused sharply upon him. With a horrified gasp she dove for her gown and lifted it to cover herself.

"Who are you? Come out from there, you coward!" she snapped.

With an exasperated sigh, Haldir stepped out from behind the tree and regarded the elleth haughtily.

Brynwyn regarded the stunning creature before her in surprise; his delicately pointed ears were visible from beneath a fall of thick, heavy, silky hair which fell down his chest and back in waves. His head was almost twelve inches taller than her own, and he had the broadest, most muscular body she had ever seen in an elf. He was power and masculinity in elven form. Yet it was his eyes that caught her attention most: ice blue irises beholding wisdom, intelligence, coldness and even mischief stared back from above a proud, perfect nose. His exquisite full lips were set in a sharp edged, high-cheek boned face that set her pulse quickening and not only in anger.

"You are an elf of Lothlorien?" she gasped before looking at him in outrage. "How dare you! Is this the hospitality of Lorien? For its sons to spy on ellith as they bathe! Shame on you! What is your name? The Lady will hear of this."

Haldir leant casually against the tree trunk, his arms folded across his huge chest as he regarded her in amusement. He had been caught, he may as well enjoy himself. "It is not I who is in the wrong, Mistress. Frolicking in the Celebrant is forbidden. I could have had you shot if I so chose."

Her glare darkened. "You dare to try to switch blame to me? And I was not frolicking, but I am sure you knew that," she replied saucily before her back straightened. "Now I would have your name."

To her frustration, his eyes slowly raked over her barely clad form before rising back to her own aluminous, emerald eyes. "There are many things we all would have which are denied, Mistress."

Her lip curled at his seductive tones before he straightened and cleared his throat. "I will, however, propose terms."

She regarded him in suspicion. "Terms?"

He grinned at her and her eyes narrowed. "Aye, a kiss for my name."

She gasped in outrage before her hand shot out to slap him; in a movement quicker than she could comprehend she found her wrist seized before it could land, and she was pulled up against the powerful body. Brynwyn could not struggle, for to do so would mean she would lose her gown. Not that he had not already taken his eyeful, she thought angrily.

"Release me, you fiend! Is this how you treat all of your guests?"

He smirked and pulled her closer. Brynwyn's eyes bulged as she felt something hard poke her hip, and to her horror she felt warmth coil in the bottom of her stomach.

"Nay, only the stunning ones." His bold fingers trailed down her bare back, and Brynwyn could barely suppress a shiver that left him chuckling. With outrage consuming her she released the gown and delivered a slap to his cheek that made him jerk away before she clutched her gown once more.

"You are an orc," she spat fiercely. The warrior regarded her coolly and Brynwyn felt her breath catch. She had truly angered him.

He straightened his back and looked her over, this time disdain flashing within his eyes. Yet his face remained a cool, collected mask. "Very well, Mistress, I will leave you. Let us hope you do not meet an orc worse than I." With that, the warden spun on his heel and stormed away, tension and anger radiating from his muscular form.

Brynwyn waited until he was out of sight before swiftly dressing and brushing back her hair. She cautiously glanced about and collected her things before threading her way through the trees back towards the city.

Once inside Brynwyn sighed with relief. She had most certainly been worried about colliding with that pompous, arrogant toad once more. She shivered in disgust, the very thought of him made her tremble with rage. In a dark recess of her mind a voice reminded her of her earlier reaction to the proximity of his masculinity and the spark she had felt between them. She silenced the voice and continued down the path to their temporary living quarters. Her father would be waiting for her to attend the evening meal at the Lady's dining table.

Idhrenion was sitting upon the porch gazing peacefully about the city as she stepped onto the platform.

"Ah, Brynwyn, I was just about to have a search party sent for you. Come dear, we do not wish to be late."

"One moment, Adar." She brushed past him to place her belongings before the fire to dry before joining him at a trot and accepting his arm.

"How was your first day in Lothlorien, iell nin?"

Brynwyn chewed her lip thoughtfully. She would refrain from telling her father of the obnoxious warrior, for he would only cause a fuss, and the embarrassment such a revelation would cause would be almost too much to bear. She opted for a blinding smile instead.

"It is beautiful here, Adar, so peaceful and bright. I simply took my time to bathe and relax. And you, Adar?"

"The same, child, there is such a different atmosphere here. Much more..." he paused in thought. "Tranquil."

Brynwyn chuckled before inwardly snorting. Tranquil, indeed. They reached the second platform within the royal tree, where they were guided through a large antechamber to a huge public dining room already filled with standing, bustling elves awaiting their meal.

Brynwyn gazed at the different faces in fascination and blushed as many gazes of admiration and awe were returned. She could not refrain from letting her gaze wander in search of a pair of particular icy blue. Strangely saddened, Brynwyn took her seat beside Celeborn after greetings were exchanged, and grew angry at herself for feeling so. That fool should not cross her mind.

"So, Brynwyn," Celeborn began. "Have you been amongst the Adan before?"

"Aye, Adar and I have been to Dale, Esgaroth and Rohan numerous times by order of King Thranduil. I find humans... fascinating to an extent." Those at the table chuckled at her choice of words.

"Ah, an elleth with a silver tongue. One after my own heart," Galadriel's chief advisor, Arbellason, teased as he raised his goblet. Laughter broke out about the table.

"You know what this mission entails, do you not, Child?" Galadriel asked gently once the meal was finished.

"Yes, my Lady, my Adar explained the details a short while ago. I am to travel with a guardian by the name of Haldir, am I not?"

"Aye, he is our Marchwarden," the Lady replied with obvious affection. "Ah, here he is now."

Brynwyn rose to her feet with her father, a smile of excitement upon her stunning face. She had heard much talk of the fierce, heroic Marchwarden of Lothlorien, and looked forward to making his acquaintance.

"Haldir!" Celeborn called.

Haldir made his way through the crowd until he appeared before his Lord. They clasped arms in greeting, his back turned towards the guests.

"My Lord?"

"Haldir, I would like to introduce you to Lady Brynwyn, daughter of Lord Idhrenion. You will be accompanying her on this mission." Haldir turned and ice blue eyes clashed with flaming emerald. Haldir tensed and Brynwyn gasped before they stepped back from one another; the tension between them was palpable and the other elves frowned.

"Brynwyn, are you well?" Idhrenion asked in concern.

"Yes, Adar." Her gaze hardened as she looked over the formidable Marchwarden.

"Haldir, is something wrong?" Celeborn questioned, confusion obvious upon his face. Haldir's face twisted into an arrogant smirk.

"It seems, my Lord, that Lady Brynwyn and I have already met"

TBC

Author's Note:

Don't panic readers, some things may seem confusing in this chapter, but all will become clear.

Translation:  
Adar: Father  
Iell nin: My daughter  
Adan: Human

Ellith: Elven women

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation  
Idhrenion: Wise :(Eeth-rehn-ee-on)  
Brynwyn: - : (Brin-win)

Arbellason: Noble strength: (Ar-bell-ass-on)


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, , Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

This story contains images on . The images/ manips have been designed personally and represent how I would view certain characters.

Warning: While eroticism is not the focus of this story, it does contain graphic sexual content and images and warrants an eventual NC-17 rating.

~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~

~~Calm before the storm~~~

Celeborn's brow rose in amusement as he looked between the glaring elves.

"You have been introduced?"

Haldir grinned and looked Brynwyn over. "In a manner of speaking, my Lord."

Brynwyn snorted in derision and raised her chin conceitedly. "My Lord, I have no desire to travel with this wrongdoer. He acts with immoral conduct."

Haldir's grin faded and ice met fire as the proud elves returned to glowering at one another.

"My Lord, I think it would best to bestow this mission upon my brothers, they have a greater tolerance of elflings who know naught of respect and humility."

Brynwyn gasped.

"An outrage!" Idhrenion scoffed in offence.

"Indeed my Lord, your daughter is-"

"Enough!" Galadriel interrupted firmly and all eyes turned towards her. "Enough" she soothed. "As I am aware, both Brynwyn and Haldir have made the wrong first impression." The said elves exchanged a heated glance. "Nevertheless, you are both adults and I have faith that you will both overcome this hostility, for the sake of your Lords and Lady." Galadriel inwardly smiled as they guiltily avoided her gaze. "Now, you both depart at first light, and I believe returning to your talans to prepare and rest would be best."

Brynwyn and Haldir bowed to the Lady.

"Of course my Lady, your bidding is my command," Haldir said.

Brynwyn glanced at him in disgust. "Aye, my Lady, forgive my display."

Galadriel smiled softly at them both. "Take rest the both of you."

Haldir bowed his head to them before taking his leave.

Brynwyn glared after him before turning her gaze to her father. "I will take my leave also, Adar"

Idhrenion drew her head forwards and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Rest well, Iell nin," he crooned fondly. Brynwyn bowed to the Lord and Lady before also retiring for the evening.

Galadriel observed Idhrenion's tense back and smiled as the advisor turned towards them.

"Worry not for her wellbeing, mellon nin, Haldir is our finest warrior; time and wisdom are on his side. She will be safe"

"Hmm," the advisor grunted. "I suppose I should also retire, the morrow is an early start".

"Eithel îdh mellon nin" Celeborn crooned as he clasped Idhrenion's arm and watched his old friend press a kiss to Galadriel's fingers.

"Le an."

"You have seen something?" Celeborn asked his wife as they watched the retreating councillor.

Galadriel grinned. "Whether I have or have not is inconsequential, meleth nin, their destinies are entwined"

Haldir entered his rooms with a weary sigh; he glanced at his pack, which rested upon the bed, and shook his head.

"I will be named the elfling warden," he grumbled as he sat upon the bed and removed his boots. "Spoiled child." With a perfect, womanly body, he thought with a grin.

The Marchwarden rose to his feet to remove his tunic, when he saw a flicker of movement in his periphery. He spun abruptly, but relaxed as a butterfly settled upon his pack. He lowered to his haunches and observed the creature in awe. It was one of the rarest and most beautiful in Lothlorien: soft wings, coated in white and gold fibres, fluttered soundlessly, its camouflage ability allowing it to be the most elusive prey amongst the mellryn.

"Mae govannen, mellon nin" the Marchwarden held out his finger and smiled as the elegant creature crept upon it. Its wingspan sheltered the breadth of his hand and its feelers brushed curiously at his flesh, as Haldir carried it to the terrace doors.

Haldir held out his hand, but the creature refused to move and fluttered its wings at him. He stepped out onto the terrace and the beauty languidly took flight. The Marchwarden's gaze followed it and to his surprise he saw another butterfly, slighter in stature, join its mate. Haldir's eyes were drawn to a talan not far from his own and his brow rose at the uncanny sight of the Lady Brynwyn, who also stood upon her terrace.

Brynwyn's eyes met his own and the two elves looked one another over inquisitively before glancing at the fading butterflies. Brynwyn turned to regard the Warden, his stance proud and tall, before returning to her rooms. Haldir watched her leave, glimpsed the retreating butterflies in the distance, and shook his head as he re-entered his talan to prepare for the new day.

tbc

Translation:

Eithel îdh mellon nin: Rest well my friend

Le an: You too

Mellon nin: My friend

Meleth nin: My love

Adar: Father

Iell nin: My daughter

Mellryn: Great silver trees in Lothlorien

Mae govannen mellon nin: Well met my friend

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation  
Idhrenion: Wise :(Eeth-rehn-ee-on)  
Brynwyn: - : (Brin-win)

Arbellason: Noble strength: (Ar-bell-ass-on)


	3. Tension

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, , Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

This story contains images on .com/. The images/ manips have been designed personally and represent how I would view certain characters.

~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~

Tension

Galadriel regarded the two elves before her, her face impassive, yet her eyes alight with amusement. They had yet to begin their two day journey and already they had made the wrong impression. Her eyes moved from one beautiful elf to the other and she could not resist smiling. They could not even bear to look at one another.

Celeborn stepped beside his wife and Idhrenion, his blue gaze missing nothing as he regarded the two elves before him.

Idhrenion drew Brynwyn aside and gathered her in an embrace. "Be safe, meleth nin, you are precious to me," he crooned.

Brynwyn blinked tears from her eyes before pulling back, a bright smile upon her face. "I will miss you, ada."

Idhrenion ran his hand over her fiery hair with a gentle smile. "Behave well, represent your race and listen to Haldir." At this, Brynwyn's smile faded and the councillor chuckled, before kissing her brow. "He has only your safety at heart pen neth... Come." He lead her over to the other elves.

"Remember your duty, be wary and be safe. You go with our blessings, we wish you good fortune, Namarie." The two elves saluted formally and bowed before turning towards their horses. Haldir stepped towards Brynwyn and grasped her waist to lift her, chuckling inwardly as he felt her stiffen. It was clear if there had been anyone other than the Lord and Lady of the Golden wood standing a few yards away she would have slapped away his hands in disdain.

He mounted his stallion gracefully and turned him towards the east, awaiting the dismissal from his Lady. She gave him a serene smile before dipping her head and saluting.

"Le lothron bad."

~~~ A few hours later ~~~

Haldir glanced at Brynwyn, his eyes appraising her beauty and grace; her lashes brushed her cheeks and a smile lit her beautiful face as she basked in the sun's rays.

Haldir regarded her for a moment before breaking the incessant, awkward silence. "We will soon stop to give the horses a rest."

Brynwyn' smile disappeared and she glanced at the warrior, before shrugging. "I care not."

Haldir rolled his eyes as he turned back to the path, Brynwyn was determined to be difficult for the sake of it.

They travelled for another hour before Haldir called for a stop beside a fresh river.

"Fill your flask, stretch your legs and rest in the shade for a while."

Brynwyn dismounted from her mare and pressed a kiss to her muzzle, ignoring Haldir as he urged his stallion to the water. Haldir watched the little elleth whilst removing his flask.

Deciding to at least try bridging the distance Haldir straightened. "What is her name?"

Brynwyn glanced over her shoulder. "Filith, a descendent of Oropher's herd." The mare snorted proudly before dancing playfully from her mistress. She pawed the ground and circled Haldir, observing him curiously.

"Mae govannen, mellon nin, ai you are a beauty," he crooned as he ran his hand along her chestnut neck. Filith tossed her head before pressing her muzzle into his chest. Brynwyn observed them, her arms folded across her bosom; her eyes narrowed as the Marchwarden whispered something to her. Filith snorted and shook her mane before joining her new stallion friend at the river.

"What did you say to my horse?"

Haldir looked the fiery elleth over, his eyebrow rising arrogantly. "Come, refill your flask and rest in the shade. The horses will soon be ready to continue."

Brynwyn scowled as she made her way over to the river. "You know, I understand that you are a warrior and that you are charged with my safety, but I do not take kindly to being ordered in every aspect of my life."

Haldir frowned at her tone. "We have known one another but one day and you have come to this conclusion?"

"Indeed," she grunted as she straightened. "The only words we have exchanged have been through your orders. You are not my commander on this trip and nor am I your warrior, I expect you treat me with respect."

Haldir stood in front of her. "My Lady charged me with your safety and wellbeing!" he boomed with frustration. "Despite what you think, elfling, I am in charge of this mission, whether you like it or not!"

"I do not!" she snapped. "You are indecent and arrogant!"

"And you are stubborn and childlike!"

The two elves glared at one another, their chests heaving.

A deep grumble interrupted them. "What?" they snapped as they turned to the horses. Thirin stomped his hoof and shook his head. Haldir inhaled slowly and turned back to the beautiful elleth.

"My Lady," he began, holding out his hands peacefully. "I believe it would be best if we at least behave as adults and call a truce." He extended his palm. Brynwyn smiled falsely and laid her hand delicately upon the warrior's. Upon contact, they stiffened as white hot energy sparked between them. Brynwyn's smile faded immediately and she met the Marchwarden's equally surprised eyes.

They pulled their hands away as if seared and Haldir rubbed his palm upon his breeches, as if to rid himself of the sensation. Brynwyn looked away awkwardly and a silence descended until Thirin neighed impatiently.

"The horses are ready... let us go," he grunted quietly. Brynwyn called her mare to her side and Haldir lifted her atop it, with as little contact as possible. He leapt atop his own stallion and in silence they continued their journey, a new tension settling between them.

tbc

Translation:

Namarie: Farewell

Le lothron bad: You may leave

Mae govannen mellon nin: Well met my friend

Meleth nin: My love

Ada: Dad

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation  
Idhrenion: Wise :(Eeth-rehn-ee-on)  
Brynwyn: - : (Brin-win)

Arbellason: Noble strength: (Ar-bell-ass-on)


	4. The Mountain

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~

The Mountain

Haldir rubbed at his wrist for what seemed like the millionth time since that morning, frustrated that the tingling sensation had yet to wane. He had heard of such occurrences before, energy produced by the joining of two faer, bound together before time began. Could she, possibly... the Marchwarden shook his head at his own foolishness and returned to concentrating on their surroundings, ignoring the elleth who rode behind him.

Brynwyn was in a similar predicament. She looked down at her fingertips, covered by her black gloves, and rubbed them lightly; the tingling sensation did not cease. She looked up at the Marchwarden's back and her eyes narrowed; she wondered if he had felt the connection, or if he had caused it.

Brynwyn sighed audibly before looking at the darkening sky. "There is an impending storm," she stated and to her surprise his back stiffened further at the sound of her voice.

"Aye." He replied impassively. "We will be over the mountain by the end of the day; let us hope the rain does not fall until then."

"Will it cause a major problem?" she asked curiously.

"The mountains are perilous enough without the hindrance of rain. The rocks are smooth and unstable, and with rain there is an increased possibility of a landslide or one of the horses slipping."

Brynwyn held her breath. "Is there no other way?"

"This is the swiftest." The Marchwarden glanced at her. "Worry not, my Lady, I have traversed these mountains many times. Just follow my orders and all will be well."

Brynwyn's lips tightened against a protest, convinced he was testing her. She would not rise to his baiting, not this time. "Of course, Lord Marchwarden."

Haldir grinned behind his hood and pulled Thirin to a stop. He turned the grey towards her as a scowling Brynwyn pulled Filith to a quivering halt.

"Is there a problem my Lady?" he questioned, his brow raised and his lip curled into an arrogant smirk. Brynwyn looked him over before grinning.

"Nay, Marchwarden, I am merely expressing my obedience."

"Indeed," he grumbled; he gazed at her for a long moment until she looked away. "It is just a little further until we reach the mountain. Once we have crossed we will set up camp for the evening. Understood?"

Brynwyn bowed her head and touched her hand to her heart. "Of course."

Haldir turned Thirin back to the path and urged his stallion into a light canter once more.

They had not travelled much farther when Haldir raised his hand and brought Thirin to a halt. Brynwyn frowned and pulled Filith to a stop beside the Marchwarden. They had reached the edge of the trees and an expanse of open grass separated the forest and the beginning of the mountain.

"What is it?" she whispered and he jerked his hand impatiently. She waited in silence, stroking Filith's neck as she looked about.

After a moment he turned to her. "These open plains leave us exposed and vulnerable," he began. "For now, I sense nothing, but that does not ensure that there is nothing. I will keep Thirin at Filith's pace so that we remain level. Keep her swift and forward. Be vigilant and keep a watch for any holes. Ride to the mountains as quickly as Filith is able. Do you understand?"

Brynwyn fought to keep her concerns from her expression as she nodded. She was amazed to see his own expression soften. "Remain calm my Lady, it is my duty to keep you safe and to that I hold."

"I am calm," she lied.

Haldir looked over her face. "Let us ride." With a soft order their horses surged into a gallop and Brynwyn ducked low over her mare's neck.

"Noro lim Filith."

Filith whinnied energetically and her gait lengthened. Brynwyn glanced at Haldir and took a few seconds to admire his form: bent over his stallions neck, his eyes as grey as the clouds, he looked formidable, yet gracefully beautiful. The elleth returned her gaze to the mountains, occasionally glancing at the ground before them in search of any holes.

They covered the distance rapidly, yet Haldir did not call for a stop until they were deep into the mountain pass. When he did, Brynwyn gratefully took a moment to gather her nerves, praising her powerful mare as she huffed.

"We will give the horses a moment." To his surprise Brynwyn did not argue. Haldir dismounted and stepped towards the fiery elleth; he grasped her waist and lowered her to the ground with frightening ease. Energy surged from his touch and Brynwyn jerked away from him, moving to stand in front of her horse, ignoring the warrior.

Haldir observed her for a moment before climbing atop a huge boulder, silent and still.

Brynwyn shuddered slightly and rubbed at her side; sensing her distress, Filith pressed her muzzle to her mistress' chest.

"Mae im Filith." She whispered. Brynwyn looked up at the Marchwarden, her breath catching at his magnificence before she rubbed her brow. What was happening to her?

"Come," he ordered as he leapt from the boulder onto his stallions back; Thirin snorted in irritation and Haldir chuckled. Brynwyn mounted Filith and glanced at the Marchwarden in surprise, but his amusement had vanished, to be replaced with impassivity.

Haldir waited until she was settled before clicking his tongue and Thirin shook his mane haughtily before trotting along the path.

They had not been riding for long when Haldir brought Thirin to a halt.

"Dismount," he ordered firmly.

"For what reason? The horses can travel along the path," she questioned with a frown.

Haldir looked at her sharply. "My Lady I will not have my orders questioned! I am commander here," he snapped. "Now dismount before I make you!"

Brynwyn glowered at him for a moment before dismounting, her lips pinched in irritation.

Haldir looked her over before sighing. "The path curves around the boulders on the left. Around the bend the trail inclines for a short distance. At the peak it is narrow and the mountainside is an almost vertical drop, made of loose, unstable gravel. It is very easy to slip and for the horses to stumble, which is why I asked you to dismount. The last thing we need is a landslide," he explained.

"That is the problem Marchwarden; you know not the concepts of everyday propriety. You merely order and expect all to be done," she snapped. He looked her over before walking over to his pack.

"Wrap this rope around Filith's neck and then around your waist."

Brynwyn snatched the rope from him before doing as he instructed, following him as he led the way, Thirin trailing behind him. They climbed up the slope and once reaching the top, Brynwyn's stomach churned as she looked down the mountainside.

"Keep your eyes on the trail my Lady," he instructed. Brynwyn swallowed thickly and followed the warrior along the narrow path. "The passage does not continue this way for long, it will soon open as wide as the entrance and there we will set up camp." Brynwyn knew his aim, he was trying to distract her. "Just remain behind me and be wary of your footsteps."

Brynwyn glanced back at Filith who followed obediently. "Come Filith."

"Remain behind me Brynwyn," Haldir called as she walked a little too close to the edge. "Keep to the boulders."

The she-elf glanced up at him, fear and frustration bubbling in her abdomen. She cursed as she stumbled.

"Brynwyn, keep to the boulders!"

"I am trying!" she yelled back. "Stop-" Brynwyn screamed as the pebbles beneath her feet gave way and she slid down the mountainside.

"Brynwyn!"

Filith whinnied loudly as the rope around her neck came loose and her mistress slid from view. Brynwyn clawed desperately at the rocks and managed to roll onto her stomach, snatching at a protruding root. "Haldir!" she screamed in terror.

"Hold on!" Haldir removed the rope from around his waist and looped it around his wrist. "Hold strong Thirin." The stallion snorted and settled his hooves firmly into the rocks; the Marchwarden carefully slid down towards her, resting upon his front, but the rope was only long enough to reach three feet above her. "Brynwyn," he began. "Brynwyn, I need you to find a toehold so that you can reach for me."

"I-I-I... c-can't," she whimpered, frozen in terror.

"You must, pen neth. Come now, take a deep breath and search carefully for a foothold with one foot."

Brynwyn sobbed softly as she reached towards the mountain with one foot, digging for a hold.

"Careful now, we do not want another landslide." Brynwyn gasped as her foot found firm ground. "Excellent, now shift your weight carefully so that you can push up towards me and grab my hand."

Brynwyn shook her head. "I can't," she sobbed.

"You can, Brynwyn," he crooned. "Look at me." She raised her dirty, tear-stained face and he marvelled at her beauty and youth. "Trust me elf ling; I will not let you fall." He stretched out his hand. "Reach for me."

Brynwyn took a shuddering breath before raising her hand to him. "I cannot reach!" she sobbed as their fingertips brushed.

"You need to push off a little," he grunted, straining towards her. Suddenly the root gave and Brynwyn screamed in terror. "No!" Haldir jerked and seized her wrist, wincing as he did so. The terrified elleth clutched at his wrist with her free hand, snivelling miserably. The huge warden drew her close. "Can you climb over me to the rope?"

"Y-yes," she gasped. With a grunt, she hauled herself over him and grasped the rope: Haldir rotated himself until he rested over her, breathing heavily.

"Thirin is going to pull us up at my order. Climb up the rocks to help him. Understand?" Pinned by his huge form, Brynwyn could only whimper in response. "Thirin!" The stallion snorted before pulling back; the rope strained and the two elves clambered up the mountainside.

They reached the path and the elves collapsed against a boulder; Brynwyn clutched Haldir, adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins. Haldir closed his eyes to calm himself; the sheer, instinctual fear he had felt at her fall stunning him. The thought of losing her, despite their short acquaintance, filled him with terror.

After a moment Haldir's firm hold eased. "Come, my Lady, let us descend from here." Brynwyn lifted her face and the ice around his heart melted; he ran his hand over her hair whilst looking her over. "Are you injured?"

"Nay," Haldir rose to his feet and held out his hand. "Thank you," she whispered as she accepted his aid.

The Marchwarden bowed his head before looking his horse over for injuries."Maer roch, mellon nin," he whispered as he stroked his withers. "Come my Lady."

Brynwyn shakily followed the Marchwarden, clutching Thirin's tail.

They had not travelled much farther when the path began to widen and steadily decline.

"Careful now."

They descended quickly, but carefully, and breathed identical sighs of relief as they reached steady ground. The Marchwarden turned to Brynwyn and without a word, lifted her onto Filith before leaping atop his great stallion.

Filith and Thirin trotted forwards until their masters urged them into a gallop; they bounded over the plains, desperately increasing the distance between themselves and the mountain.

~~~ Some time later ~~~

Once deep into the forest, safely away from the mountain, Haldir called for a stop beside a fresh spring. "We will set up camp here. Dismount."

Brynwyn did not protest and docilely dismounted. In silence, the two elves set about preparing camp and settling their horses.

"We will eat only waybread this eve; I imagine you cannot stomach much else." The quiet elleth shook her head and accepted a piece. "You should rest, you are still in shock. Today has been eventful enough and we will not reach Treetown until tomorrow's eve."

Brynwyn walked over to the spring to refill her flask and wash her face before making her way over to her bedroll. She had never been more grateful to rest as she was now. She pressed her face into her travel pillow and nestled beneath the blanket, swiftly sinking into exhausted reverie.

Haldir watched her sleep for a moment. She had yet to overcome her shock and fear over the events of the day. The Marchwarden shook his head in amazement, confused himself. He took a moment to simply breathe before turning back to the map in his lap. "Day one Haldir." He grunted to himself. "Day one."

Tbc

Translation:

Noro lim Filith: Ride Fast Filith

Mae im Filith: I Am Well Filith

Maer roch: Good Horse

Mellon nin: My Friend

Pen neth: Little One

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation  
Idhrenion: Wise :(Eeth-rehn-ee-on)  
Brynwyn: - : (Brin-win)

Arbellason: Noble strength: (Ar-bell-ass-on)

Thirin: - : (Thir- reen)

Filith: - : (Fil- eeth)


	5. The Morning After

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

Authors note: This Chapter is very short, but I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow. It is already completed and it is longer.

~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~

The Morning After

Brynwyn awoke as a ray of sunlight found its way through the thick canopy and warmed her face. The fiery elleth rubbed her eyes, sat up slowly and groaned softly as her back protested.

"My Lady Brynwyn!"

Brynwyn looked towards the river and gawped. The great Marchwarden had decided upon an early morning swim and was now leaving the water, dressed as the day he was born. "We have a little time if you wish to take a swim!"

Brynwyn snapped her mouth shut and glared at the warrior before turning away. "It is inappropriate to be undressed before a lady, Marchwarden," she grunted.

"It is, but I thought it would be fair to return the favour," he replied cheekily.

Brynwyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose her temper once more.

"I do not wish to bathe, Marchwarden."

Haldir shrugged, deeply amused by her discomfort. "Your choice. You may turn your shy eyes upon me, fair lady, I am dressed."

Brynwyn walked towards the river, ignoring the huge warrior as she bent to wash her hands and face. "We will eat what is left over from yester eve and then depart. Whilst I prepare, pack up your things." Brynwyn cast a glare at the warrior before clearing away her belongings and securing them to her horse, who was grazing near the tree line.

"Where is Thirin?" she asked with concern.

"He will return at my call, worry not for him. Come, break your fast" Brynwyn made her way over to the fire and accepted a bowl of stew with thanks. "If all goes well," the two elves exchanged a glance. "We will arrive in Treetown by sunset. The ride is not difficult from here, from what I can remember, the path is well travelled and clear." Brynwyn nodded and they lapsed into silence as they ate. "Are you sure you do not wish to bathe?" Brynwyn looked at him and saw a teasing glint in the warrior's eye. "I will not look, but then... I have seen you already." He dragged his gaze over her form.

Scoffing, Brynwyn rose to her feet and snatched the empty bowl out of his hand. "Prepare to depart, Marchwarden," she snapped before storming to the river, ignoring the chuckling warden. Of all the nerve, she thought. An image of Haldir's gloriously nude body flashed in her mind and to her humiliation a blush stained her cheeks. _Stop it, Brynwyn_, she scolded herself. _You are better than that_. But as the thought entered her head, she heard another. _But he is beautiful. _

"Brynwyn!"

Realising she was dawdling, Brynwyn returned to camp and put away their utensils before walking over to Filith. Haldir looked her over in smug amusement before grasping her waist and lifting her atop her mare, embracing the sparks between them. "Is there something wrong?" he asked casually, noting her blush.

"Nay," she answered quickly. _Yes Brynwyn, you are better than that_. Her inner voice mocked. Haldir's eyebrow rose and Brynwyn found the courage to meet his eyes; Haldir's intense gaze seemed to see right through her. "Are we leaving?" she asked tartly.

With an arrogant smirk Haldir moved away and leapt upon his horse. "Come then my Lady, to another long day of travel!"

Brynwyn sighed heavily as Filith broke into a light trot. "To another long day of travel." She mumbled miserably.

Tbc

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation  
Idhrenion: Wise :(Eeth-rehn-ee-on)  
Brynwyn: - : (Brin-win)

Arbellason: Noble strength: (Ar-bell-ass-on)

Thirin: - : (Thir- reen)

Filith: - : (Fil- eeth)


	6. Arrival

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~

Arrival

The rest of the journey was calm and uneventful and conversation was scarce as Brynwyn allowed Haldir to concentrate on their surroundings. It was almost nightfall when they reached the top of a great hill, dismounting to look over the town. Its namesake derived from the trees surrounding and growing through the small houses and monuments. In the scarlet glow of the sunset, it looked serene and domestic, its inhabitants gradually dissipating from the market area to return home for the evening meal.

Haldir drew his horse forwards and Brynwyn followed. They descended the hill and made their way towards the tranquil little town. Passing through the giant open gates, they directed their horses through the main market, ignoring the humans that paused to stare.

The Marchwarden, ever alert, looked into the shadows between buildings, his hand grazing his sword. He looked back at Brynwyn and saw the gentle smile upon her face as she observed the citizens and their activities. Humans regarded him warily, but smiled at the gentle elleth. _Gentle_. Haldir inwardly snorted. _There was more gentility in a warg than this ferocious elleth._

The path trailed between tall buildings and market stalls before steadily inclining. Brynwyn looked up and her smile faded as her eyes fell upon the looming palace. Unlike customary palaces, this was not inviting. It was dark and cold. The word fortress came to her mind.

Haldir paused and looked up at the stone building.

"Has it always been this... gloomy?" she whispered.

"I must admit, it looks a little... different." Haldir replied softly. "Come, I am very much prepared for a warm bath and comfortable bed."

They walked up the small hill, their faithful horses trailing behind until they reached the huge, solid doors, guarded by two armed guards.

"King Carin is expecting us," Haldir grunted. The guard looked over him snootily.

"Wait here," he ordered before entering the palace.

The two elves exchanged a glance before Haldir turned to watch the other guard, whose eyes remained respectively averted. A few moments later the guard returned with a young boy in tow. "King Carin will receive you now. I will see to your horses. Please follow this servant."

"Thank you," Brynwyn said. The servant boy removed their packs from their horses and walked ahead, expecting the elves too follow.

"The hospitality is overwhelming," Haldir grunted, his voice echoing in the spacious, marble-floored hall. Brynwyn elbowed him sharply and glowered at the Marchwarden as they followed the youngster. They reached a number of lavish oak doors and were lead to one that looked as inconspicuous as the others. The boy knocked twice.

"Enter!" A deep voice called. The servant bowed and stepped back allowing them entrance.

A dark haired human, broad shouldered with a slightly rounded gut rose up out of his chair to greet them. His eyes, warm silver, sparkled with joy and his genuine smile crinkled the corners; gold rings surrounded his chubby fingers and around his neck hung an abysmal amount of jewellery. He wore a false looking golden crown and crimson robes that embraced his roundish form like a second skin.

"Ah, Lady Brynwyn, I received word of your arrival. Welcome to my lands." He looked her over with a kind smile before holding out his hand. Brynwyn placed her small hand within the human's and curtsied gracefully.

"It is a great pleasure to be here, King Carin. Your people and hospitality are beyond gracious. I would like to introduce Lord Haldir, Marchwarden and Commander of Lothlorien's militia."

Haldir stepped forwards, his hands clasped behind his back and he bowed to the king. "Well met, your highness." Haldir offered his arm and the king smiled as he accepted it.

"Well met, my Lord. Your reputation precedes you, Marchwarden. My elders and Lords before me have spoken of your grandeur and even your ferocity in the confiscation of the enemy."

Brynwyn barely refrained from rolling her eyes. No good came from feeding the Marchwarden's ego. The king turned to her.

Please, allow my servant to escort you to your chambers, were you may freshen up and then join me and my family for evening meal."

"Thank you, my Lord."

They both bowed to the king before following a servant through dark halls and winding stairs to their rooms. Haldir walked behind Brynwyn, remembering the way and amusing himself by admiring the perfect shape of her comely behind. They finally reached their allocated rooms and the servant paused outside of one and pulled out a key. Brynwyn scoffed as Haldir pushed in front of her and entered first, looking about the room and the bathing chamber.

Brynwyn entered at a slower pace and looked about. For a palace it was not as rich or spacious as elven chambers, but for their short stay it would be sufficient. There was a small sitting area surrounding a large hearth and a small oak table. Like every room it contained a wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside table made of smooth oak. There was a large bookshelf containing novelty books and a large oak table. Brynwyn entered the bathing chamber and saw it was as simple looking as the bedchamber. A small hearth, cool marble and a small pool in the centre that looked inviting after dusty travel.

"Is everything to my Lord and Lady's satisfaction?" the servant asked nervously.

"Show me the other room and I will answer you."

Brynwyn glared at Haldir, but the Marchwarden ignored her as he followed the servant into the next room. Brynwyn placed her pack upon the bed with a deep sigh and began to remove her belongings.

Haldir returned a few moments later and Brynwyn looked at him. "Tell me you did not frighten the poor boy?"

Haldir looked around once more. "It is no fault of mine if he feared me, but I did give him a coin so you may rein in that infamous temper of yours," he grunted whilst leaning out of the window. Brynwyn felt an overwhelming desire to push him out of it.

"Leave me be, Marchwarden, I desire some time away from your presence," she snapped.

Haldir turned and looked her over in amusement before bowing dramatically. "As you wish my Lady Brynwyn, I will leave you to your musings." Grinning at Brynwyn's scowl, he took his leave.

Brynwyn sat heavily upon her bed, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, nerves that were persistently frazzled in the Marchwarden's presence. "Dear valar, what am I going to do?" she whispered.

Haldir threw himself into a chair in his rooms, sighing loudly. "That elleth," he grumbled, whilst shaking his head. Haldir looked down at his hands, hands that tingled and itched to touch her. The air between them was becoming thick with tension. Sexual tension was easily rectified, but this tension was different, it was... deeper, overwhelming. There was a connection between them, a connection that Haldir was too frightened to face.

The Marchwarden heaved a great sigh. This journey was turning out to be far more complicated than he had imagined.

Tbc

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation

Brynwyn: - : (Brin-win)

Thirin: - : (Thir-een)

Filith: - : (Fil- eeth)


	7. Dinner

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~

Dinner

The hours passed quickly and the elves had been able to find little rest. Haldir rose with a sigh and took the time to bathe and relax, struggling to push the stunning elleth out of his mind. Voluptuous curves, sweet smiles, scowls and beautiful features flashed before his eyes.

With a deep sigh the Marchwarden lifted to his knees and pulled the chain to release cold water. He closed his eyes and shivered as the icy water doused his arousal. "That elleth is going to kill me." Suddenly a bell chimed in the distance. He lifted his head and looked towards the ceiling. With a frustrated sigh, Haldir pulled himself out of the tub and dressed in his formal robes.

Preparing himself for an evening of sexual frustration and the company of pompous humans, he made his way into the hall and knocked on Brynwyn's door.

Haldir's breath caught as Brynwyn stepped from her rooms. Dressed in a pale green grown, a light elven band upon her brow and her blazing red hair, trailing loose down her back... she looked ethereal. His heart skipped and butterflies danced in his stomach. Brynwyn shifted in discomfort and adjusted her gown.

"What? Is it not formal enough?" she asked uneasily. Snapping himself from his admiring gaze, Haldir cleared his throat and straightened.

"Nay, it is... perfect."

Flashing him a blinding smile, Brynwyn placed her hand upon his muscular arm and allowed him to guide her through the halls after the servant.

Brynwyn smiled politely at staring humans, as more and more appeared to gaze in awe. Those entering the dining hall before them turned to watch the two elves and some turned to begin gossiping amongst themselves. Brynwyn looked up at Haldir whose face was stern and cold, his ice cold eyes radiating power and strength whilst Brynwyn expelled warmth and vulnerability.

They entered the great hall and Brynwyn had to admire its craftsmanship. Although it was dark of colour, the many lanterns and windows reflected light off of polished marble pillars and floors. Long dining tables ran the length of the hall and, like elven halls; the head table was situated atop a dais, the king, his men and family already sat within.

The servant boy led them to the head table and bowed at his lord before being dismissed. King Carin rose to his feet, a gracious smile upon his face. "Welcome my friends. Come; let me introduce you to my family." They were introduced to a ginger haired, blue eyed, roundish woman, with freckles on her face.

"Well met Queen Tiwen," Brynwyn said politely whilst Haldir bowed his head.

"Well met," she replied politely before returning to her chair, at her husband's right.

"These are my children, Inwen and Taeth." Twins, a boy and a girl, fortunately graced with their mother's features, stepped forwards and smiled shyly. The boy, Inwen, bowed low whilst little Taeth curtsied.

"Mae govannen," they chirped.

Brynwyn smiled gently at the younglings. "Mae govannen, little ones," she crooned. She barely refrained from rolling her eyes as Haldir grunted a simple greeting before looking at the king. The prince and princess returned to their chairs and excitedly whispered amongst themselves.

"And this is my steward and right hand man, Lord Hildan." Brynwyn's smile faded as a tall, dark human stepped forwards. His clothing bore similarity to Lord Erestor's, black and unbending. His hair and eyes were dark brown, his facial hair kept short. There was no doubt of the masculinity and power of this man. Haldir clasped arms with the steward and immediately felt something was wrong. Remaining impassive, he bowed his head to the human. "Hildan this is Lord Haldir, Marchwarden and Commander of Lothlorien's forces."

"Well met Marchwarden," he grunted, looking the warden over with disinterest.

"Steward," he replied just as disinterestedly.

Hildan turned to Brynwyn and his demeanour changed as he looked over the beautiful elleth. A smile, that turned Haldir's stomach, graced his features.

"This is Lady Brynwyn of Mirkwood; she is here to discuss a trade of iron," Carin explained, a kind smile upon his face.

Hildan held out his hand and bowed. Brynwyn glanced sharply at Haldir before placing her hand within the human's. Against protocol, Hildan pressed his lips to her fingers and smiled up at her. "My Lady Brynwyn, I am humbled in your presence."

Brynwyn pulled her hand away abruptly, refraining from cringing in disgust. "I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, my Lord," she replied, her skin crawling as his gaze raked over her form.

"Please. Sit." Bram offered.

Haldir pulled out Brynwyn's chair before seating himself beside her, very aware of Hildan's presence.

Bram clapped his hands twice and servants bustled into the hall, bearing trays and flagons. "So, what news is there from Lothlorien, my Lord?" a councillor asked.

"Our borders are secure as always, Master Carin, my wardens work hard to keep the enemy at bay."

"Hear! Hear!" Carin raised his goblet and the other men did so.

"It seems no lands are safe these days, warriors are few and Sauron continues to breed his minions and leash them upon the innocent!" another Lord huffed and the men mumbled in agreement.

"You come with an offer of an iron trade, no?" Hildan asked and Haldir immediately raised his head and looked sharply at the human, but his gaze settled on Brynwyn, his hunger bare and open.

With dignity, Brynwyn raised her chin and looked at him squarely. "Yes my Lord."

"For what in exchange?"

"That will be negotiated in chambers, Hildan," Carin grunted in between bites; the elves barely refrained from cringing.

"Of course, my Lord, but I do wonder why elves, who have no needs, require a supply of iron from us lowly towns people."

All attention turned to the couple and Brynwyn straightened.

"Men are not the only race dying and suffering beneath the shadow, my Lord." Haldir lowered his gaze briefly as she spoke. "Once long ago, men and elves fought and died together. A secure trade represents our allegiance to the men of Treetown."

Haldir looked at the beautiful elleth with pride. There was no doubt about it; he was in love with the multitalented elleth. The men raised their goblets once more, but Hildan glared at the woman before returning his attention to his meal. Haldir's eyes sought emerald green and he inclined his head to the beautiful elleth, his hand upon his heart. Brynwyn started at the offer of respect before she smiled and briefly squeezed his hand beneath the table. A spark, now greater than ever, jumped between them and their eyes met.

Brynwyn gave Haldir a shy smile before returning to her meal. Haldir watched her for a moment; she would never know just how much he enjoyed watching her.

Evening meal continued uneventfully and topics remained safe and inquisitive. Yet Haldir could not shake a sense of foreboding whenever he heard Hildan's voice. There was most certainly something off with this human, despite his openly rude perusal of his companion.

"Haldir," Brynwyn whispered. Startled out of his musings, Haldir looked at Brynwyn who glanced at the king. He looked towards the top of the table to find the other humans observing him quizzically. Remaining impassive, he straightened in his chair.

"Lord Haldir?"

Brynwyn lowered her hand beneath the table and brushed her finger over his hand, moving it from side to side. Ignoring the spark that ignited at her touch, he focused on her actions. "No thank you, my Lord," he stated.

Bram observed him for a moment. "Ah yes, you are most likely weary from your travel. You may retire if you both wish."

Haldir inwardly sighed and rose to his feet. As he did so his eyes caught Hildan's and the steward scowled aggressively; the marchwarden turned to Brynwyn and helped her rise before holding out his arm. He cast a smug glance at the human as she held onto his arm. The proud elves gracefully bid farewell to the officials before taking their leave.

Once outside of the hall Brynwyn sighed. "Ai, I must admit that was the most uncomfortable formal dinner amongst humans I have ever experienced." A light smile crossed her face and Haldir looked her over before returning his gaze to the dark corridor.

"Hmm, you did well tonight. I have experienced awkward, but never uncomfortable. It is that steward," he stated thoughtfully.

"Aye, there is something dark and sinister about him. I fear something, Haldir." She confessed, blushing in the darkness as they reached their rooms.

"One moment," he rudely interrupted before entering her rooms, scouring them in detail.

Brynwyn sighed and finally rolled her eyes. "Impossible." She whispered.

"What was that?" he asked, stepping out of the chamber.

"I said I fear something."

Haldir observed her in the moonlight. _Ai, she was beautiful. _"What is it?"

Brynwyn lowered her head. "Hildan... the way he looked at me, I fear-" A finger beneath her chin cut her off and she looked up into glistening, silver-blue eyes.

"Do you think I would ever let another hurt you?" he whispered, drowning in her innocent green eyes. Brynwyn's breath caught and her pulse quickened, unable to resist, she shifted closer and her small hand involuntarily rose to rest above his heart. Haldir's thumb brushed over her jaw and his head lowered a fraction.

A group of youths passing through a connecting hall startled him out of his trance and he pulled away from her. "It is my duty to protect you, my Lady." He stepped back and held open her door.

Brynwyn sighed and rested her hand upon her bosom to calm her raging nerves. _How could he be so controlled? _With a defeated sigh, Brynwyn stepped over the threshold of her chambers and looked back at the Marchwarden. "Goodnight, Haldir."

Haldir bowed his head. "Goodnight." Brynwyn closed the door silently and Haldir reached up to brush his hand over his heart, still feeling the warmth of her touch. "Guren nin."

TBC

Translation:

Mae govannen: Well met

Guren nin: My heart

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation

Brynwyn: -: (Brin-win)

Thirin: -: (Thir-een)

Filith: -: (Fil- eeth)


	8. The Day After

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~

The Day After

Brynwyn sighed as she pulled herself from the door and began to remove her clothing. She had never met anyone as complicated as the Marchwarden. She slipped into her soft, silk nightdress before running a brush through her long her. She was tired of overanalysing their situation and the Marchwarden's actions and words. It seemed she would never understand him.

Brynwyn took a deep breath as she slipped beneath the covers and burrowed into the pillows. Maybe tomorrow would provide a clearer day. With that thought the beautiful elleth slipped into peaceful reverie.

~~~ The next morning ~~~

Brynwyn was securing her hair into a tight braid when the door opened and Haldir strode in, his chin raised proudly.

"Haldir!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" The warden asked, looking her over impassively.

"You cannot just stroll into an elleth's chambers unannounced! It is improper and rude. I could have been unclothed!" she cried as he strolled over to the window, peeking between the curtains.

"You have nothing I have not seen before," he waved his hand dismissively before turning to her with a smug smirk. "But then I have seen what you have before." Brynwyn flushed and scowled at the warden as she finished her braid. Haldir stepped close to her. "And I know you have seen what I have to offer, so what need is there for modesty?"

Brynwyn pushed past the chuckling warrior and stepped into the hall. "Well?" she exclaimed as the warden simply observed her. Haldir stepped out of her chamber and held out his arm gallantly. "I would prefer not to touch you until I have to," she fairly growled before walking ahead. Brynwyn gasped as a powerful hand locked around her arm and spun her around.

"It is all well playing games, my Lady, but forget not that I am your guardian. That I am leader of this mission, outside of those rooms the games are over and you will walk at my side if I have to rope you," he fairly growled.

Startled and angered, Brynwyn struggled. "I see you have reverted back to your old self then. I knew it was too good to be true," she snapped.

"I never changed sweetling. Now come, we have much to do." Haldir pressed her hand against his arm and began to walk towards the bustling dining room.

"I despise you," she sneered as they entered the great hall and made their way towards head table. To their surprise, King Carin and Lord Hildan were not present at table.

"Welcome my Lord, my Lady," Queen Tiwen crooned as she rose to her feet, waving to the others who rose with respect. "King Carin is unable to join us at table this morning, but he requests you visit with him in his office once you are finished."

"Is something wrong, my Lady?" Brynwyn asked as they sat and helped themselves to the fresh fruit and warm bread.

"Nay, my King has council of a Tuesday, so he rises early."

The elves accepted this explanation and watched the interaction between the twins and the others at table.

"Does something amuse you, Marchwarden?" Tiwen asked, seeing a slight smirk upon the warrior's beautiful face. Haldir's smile faded, but Brynwyn had seen enough.

"I have two younger brothers at home; your children's antics remind me of them."

Tiwen smiled and Brynwyn regarded the warrior with surprise. The Marchwarden's confession was more surprising than anything he had done so far.

"Are they younglings?" Tiwen asked with interest.

"Some would say so, elves mature much more slowly than humans. My brothers are warriors, aye, but maturity is a foreign word to them." The note of affection was not missed and Brynwyn could not help but smile.

"Younger siblings, eh?" Tiwen asked.

Haldir nodded.

"Do you have any siblings, Lady Brynwyn?" the Queen asked. Haldir turned to observe her whilst eating slices of apple.

"Nay, my Lady, I am an only child."

"Ah, you must be spoiled then," Tiwen chuckled.

"Indeed," Haldir grumbled.

Brynwyn's elven hearing caught the whispered insult and she cast a glare at the warrior.

It was not long before the bell chimed, signalling the end of the morning meal. Queen Tiwen rose and the others at table joined her. "I bid you farewell until this evening, my Lord, my Lady."

"Farewell" they answered.

Haldir looked at the stunning elleth at his side. "Shall we, my Lady?" he asked politely. Resisting the urge to kick him beneath the table, Brynwyn nodded and accepted his arm. Once outside the hall Brynwyn discreetly elbowed the warden in his side.

"Enough of your sharp digs, warden," she ordered.

Haldir looked at her with wide eyed innocence. "What?"

Brynwyn looked at him disapprovingly.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, until Haldir spoke; "You must admit the hospitality here is horrific. No servant to escort us, no servant to wake us. Humans," he grumbled.

Brynwyn found some amusement from the situation. "Do you not like it here?"

"No," the warden grunted in reply.

"Good." Brynwyn pulled away from him, her chin held high as they reached the hall leading to the king's study.

As they rounded the corner, Carin stepped from his office, a sheaf of papers in his hands as a scribe trotted beside him.

"King Carin!" Haldir called.

The humans looked up sharply and Carin smiled at his guests. "Ah good morning, my friends, I trust you slept and ate well?"

"Indeed, my Lord," Brynwyn said with a soft smile as they began to walk through the halls. "Queen Tiwen informed us that you have meetings this morning?"

"Aye, we will discuss your trade amongst the council meeting this morning. Would you care to return in a few hours?" King Carin offered gently.

Brynwyn smiled at the King. "Yes, I think a trip around the market would be enjoyable in that time. What do you say, Haldir?" She smiled sweetly at her guardian.

Haldir refrained from growling as he looked at the sneaky elleth at his side; he raised his head and nodded to the king. "Aye, it would."

Carin inclined his head before entering the large, noisy chambers. The door closed and Haldir glared at Brynwyn.

"Oh do not be a bad sport, Marchwarden, come... I wish to see the market."

Ignorant of his ire, Brynwyn practically skipped down the hall towards the great doors. With a low growl the Marchwarden followed her towards the stables.

TBC

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation

Brynwyn: -: (Brin-win)


	9. The Tavern

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 9 ~~~

The Tavern

~~~ Hours later ~~~

Brynwyn stifled a giggle as another human passed in front of Haldir, causing him and Thirin to jerk to a halt. The warden's fists clenched and he took a deep breath to calm his temper whilst Thirin snorted and shook his mane. Filith moved against the stallion's side and rubbed her head against his neck. Surprising herself, Brynwyn found herself by the warrior's side, her hand upon his arm, allowing the tingling sensation to warm her.

Haldir looked at her sharply and Brynwyn smiled gently. "Come my guardian." She walked forwards and Haldir docilely fell into step beside her, welcoming her gentle touch. "You should know that men will do your bidding with a lady on your arm." As if to prove her point, men went out of their way to move aside for them. Haldir grumbled beneath his breath as they continued along the path. "There is a tavern ahead," she stated softly.

"So?"

Brynwyn sighed. "I am thirsty and what better way is there to get to know our neighbours?" she chirped.

"Through long distance messages," the marchwarden grumbled dryly.

Brynwyn rolled her eyes and pulled the reluctant warden towards the bustling tavern. They left their faithful steeds near a water trough and entered the bustling inn. The elves immediately winced.

"Men." Haldir grumbled as they walked towards the counter. "They irritate every sense," Brynwyn for once found she could not argue. "They are unshaven, hairy and round, they are loud and obnoxious, they smell, they even feel disgusting."

Brynwyn's eyebrow lifted in amusement. "And would you care to share how you know their texture?"

Haldir glanced down at the elleth, who leant casually against the counter, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I will remind you who is the elder here elfling. Cease the attitude," he grumbled.

Brynwyn chuckled as she leant her elbows upon the worktop. "Very well, if you will not share such dirty secrets I will find out from Orophin or Rumil." Haldir glared at her. "Oh do not be so serious, Marchwarden, I only tease, I think a healthy dose of your own medicine every so often will decrease your ego and oversized head."

"The size of my ego and head are perfectly in proportion."

"Hmm," she grumbled thoughtfully. "So what about taste?"

"Hmm?" The Marchwarden asked, a strange expression upon his face.

"You said they offend all senses, but you did not justify taste?"

Haldir relaxed. "Ah. Well, the smell is so foul that you can taste them. Do you not think?"

"I suppose that is true."

"How can I help you, sir?" The owner asked, wiping the inside of a mug with a dirty cloth. He, like most men, was round and unkempt. His red facial hair was in disarray and projected four inches from his scarlet face, before meeting either side of his head, the centre remaining bald. He wore a simple shirt and filthy jerkin. His shoulders were awkwardly slumped and his round stomach bulged beneath his dingy apron.

"Two meads." Haldir ordered.

The innkeeper's beady eyes regarded them for a moment, remaining upon the beautiful female until Haldir cleared his throat.

"Righty ho, sir, two meads." He turned away from them to do as bid.

"You see? Preposterous."

The owner quickly prepared their drinks before walking over with two large mugs of brown liquid, covered in a white froth. "Anything else for you, sir, a shared room perhaps, for the couple?"

Brynwyn saw the warden's lips twitch before he opened his mouth. "No!" she exclaimed. "No thank you, sir, two meads is all." Her voice softened and Haldir paid the man, his hood hiding his grin as they walked towards an empty corner, sitting opposite each other.

Always the guardian and aware, Haldir sat facing the room, his alert eyes missing nothing whilst Brynwyn returned the curious gaze of two dwarves sat at the next table. The dwarves and the men around them observed the strange travellers suspiciously.

"One would think they were used to elves by now," she grumbled.

Haldir snorted. "You give men much credit where there is none, little elleth."

Brynwyn frowned. "I am not little!"

The warrior smirked mischievously over the rim of his mug and lowered his eyes to her chest before meeting her narrowed, emerald gaze. "Hmm, of course you are not, but surely you know that men are quite a handful. You should recognise the characteristics." He lowered his mug, his eyes glittering with amusement and Brynwyn scowled, exasperated at the double innuendo, then smirked in reply.

"Of course," she replied casually. "I suppose you wouldn't though. Being small... minded as you are." The meaning was not lost and Brynwyn took great delight in watching the warden's smile fade before he changed the subject.

"It seems all races are beginning to mingle, do you think there is a reason for it?"

Elated she had won this battle Brynwyn allowed herself a small mental victory dance before looking at the dwarves who were whispering amongst themselves, their eyes continuously glancing at the elves. "Nay, men and dwarves are very similar by nature. They both share a distrust and dislike of elves, the unity between them is unsurprising. I give each race a chance, but I cannot deny that the dwarves are stubborn and selfish. There is little chance that an alliance will exist between them," she grumbled.

Haldir grinned. "Why Brynwyn, I do believe you are seeing sense." Haldir raised his mug and Brynwyn rolled her eyes, relaxing as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I wonder if Hildan will protest the agreement," Brynwyn speculated aloud. Receiving no reply, she looked at the warden opposite her, but found him looking behind her whilst sipping his mead. "Haldir I am speaking to you,"

Still receiving no response, Brynwyn followed his gaze to where a group of men, dressed in black, sat huddled in the corner of the inn whispering amongst themselves and throwing looks at the elves. Brynwyn caught the eyes of one human and was surprised at the disdain and hostility directed at her. The human turned back to his companions and the whispering began once more.

The beautiful she-elf returned her gaze to her guardian and they exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Come, this place is making me claustrophobic and I can no longer withstand that horrid smell."

Unable to protest and feeling very uncomfortable, Brynwyn rose to her feet and together they made their way towards their horses, who greeted them enthusiastically.

"Come, mellon nin, no more listening to irritating women. Let us go."

Filith and Brynwyn scoffed at the insult, yet the males arrogantly raised their heads and made their way towards the centre of the market.

~~~ Some time later ~~~

"Wait here." Brynwyn started at Haldir's brusque command.

"Wait! Haldir!" Brynwyn called as the Marchwarden walked away. Sighing heavily, Brynwyn turned back to the horses and scratched Thirin behind his ear. "How do you put up with him, Thirin? I have great respect for you, mellon nin." In answer, the huge stallion snorted and ruffled his mane.

Haldir returned a few moments later, holding a small package. "What is it?" she asked and the warden raised an elegant brow at her forwardness. Without an answer they returned back to the palace.

"Shall we visit with the king?" Haldir asked as a stable boy rushed forward to relieve them of their horses.

"Aye, he did say he would have an answer for us. Although I am greatly offended that we have not been included in the discussions," Brynwyn stated with a frown.

"Hmm, something tells me Hildan has a hand in that."

"What is he up to? Whenever I look at him I feel a sense of foreboding. Do you not feel it?" Brynwyn asked as they made their way towards the King's office.

"I do," he replied vaguely as he knocked upon the door. "The hospitality here is abysmal."

Brynwyn backhanded his abdomen. "Hush, Marchwarden."

"Enter!"

The elves entered the King's study and Carin rose to his feet looking rather flustered and overworked. They bowed to one another before Carin waved towards the two chairs in front of his desk. "I trust you are here to discuss the trade agreement." Two heads nodded. "Ah, then I am sorry to inform you that my council has not yet reached a decision. Times have been hard for us at the moment and trading is the least of our problems, as we have little to offer. However I have men scouring through the mines as we speak, hopefully it will be a success. I will have a short discussion with my councillors during a meeting in one hour."

"We were wondering, of course, why we were not included in the discussions. It is *our* trade after all." Haldir grunted, direct and abrupt as always.

Carin winced. "Ah, forgive me... I did not explain. It is policy that only certain members enter the council chamber." The elves blinked. "But of course that will not be an issue again my Lord, I can promise you that both yourself and the Lady Brynwyn can join us tomorrow where the issue shall be dealt with and both parties will leave feeling satisfied." The elves exchanged a swift glance. "But of course you will join us for evening meal, will you not? We can discuss this issue further afterwards if you wish. My men and I adjourn to my private chambers after dinner, and I would like to invite you."

Haldir bowed his head. "Thank you, my Lord, your invitation is greatly accepted."

"Perfect!" the king exclaimed.

"Sire." The two elves bowed to the king, before leaving the study and making their way towards their chambers.

"It is obvious that it is Hildan who has whispered in the king's ear. That man is a snake," Brynwyn scoffed.

Haldir raised his eyebrow. "You think it is he?"

"I do. We will not be taken for fools Haldir. I will not withstand it!"

Haldir gladly watched her bosom as it rose and fell rapidly with her frustration. Brynwyn caught his gaze and pulled away from him. "Oh is there nothing else you think of?" she exclaimed, seeking to rile him, but to her surprise the Marchwarden chuckled.

"Not really no, you are irresistible when you are angry. Except when you are angry at me, of course." To her surprise he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards their chambers.

"You are preposterous," she grumbled. "We have been here, but one day and a half and already you are acting like a human."

Haldir threw back his head and laughed and Brynwyn stared at him in awe_. Ai he was beautiful when he laughed_.

"You know, Brynwyn, I believe I am liking you more and more." They finally reached their rooms and Haldir faced the flustered elleth. "Who knows, we may even be good friends?" he asked softly.

Brynwyn scoffed. "In your dreams Marchwarden."

Haldir grinned. "Always."

She frowned in confusion. _Why was he acting so strangely?_

"Go," he ordered softly. "Change. I wish to leer at you in a different gown."

"Until then, Marchwarden," Brynwyn bowed mockingly and smiled as Haldir returned the gesture.

"Until then, my great Lady."

With a soft chuckle Brynwyn entered her rooms to prepare for evening meal and Haldir smiled after her, feeling content as he practically skipped into his own chambers.

Tbc

Translation:

Mellon nin: My Friend


	10. Discussions

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 10 ~~~

Discussions

Evening meal was uneventful, except for a few subtle insults from Hildan as they ate. King Carin invited them to a private gathering, and unable to refuse for a second time, they agreed to join them.

"Come, my friends, let us adjourn to my private chambers."

Haldir rose to his feet and helped Brynwyn rise before holding out his arm. He cast a warning glare at Hildan before following the other lord's from the great hall, preceding the king, who remained to bid farewell to his family.

They entered a huge chamber, which was surprisingly cosy and warm. There were many tall bookshelves and puffy, comfortable looking chairs surrounded a huge hearth and a low table. The group of men made their way over to the chairs and immediately served themselves a goblet of wine from a provided flagon.

Conversation hummed softly between them and the elves took two single chairs on one side of the fire.

"Is there a reason you chose these chairs?" Brynwyn asked dryly.

Haldir took a draught of his wine and cringed. "The wine here is awful."

Silence descended and the men looked at Haldir, most expressions displaying their censure. Unperturbed, Haldir sat back with a sigh and looked about the chamber. Brynwyn briefly squeezed the bridge of her nose and was thankful when the men returned to their conversations. She glared at Haldir who looked at her twice. "What?"

The chamber door opened and the men and elves rose to their feet as the King entered in a flurry of robes, a kind smile gracing his round features. Carin sat opposite the elves and waved his hand for them to sit.

"So, King Carin, you discussed our agreement?" Haldir asked in his usual blunt manner. Carin paused before smiling as he accepted a goblet of wine from Hildan, who as always, sat at his right.

"Indeed we did Marchwarden." He looked at them both. "We have agreed to trade and we are forming a formal draft and a price. We will of course meet with you in the morning to discuss a few of the agreements, but I am certain this trade will occur."

Brynwyn and Haldir exchanged a pleased glance. "Good. We live on the very cusp of one another's territory, so an alliance makes sense," Haldir agreed.

"Then why now, Marchwarden? Why now do you elves wish an alliance? Why is it so important?" Hildan asked.

"Hildan-" The king began warningly, but Haldir held up his hand.

"Nay, it is a fair and just question, sire, and I will answer it. Our realms have endured for centuries and we have remained on acquaintance terms, but the lady feels that in these dark times an alliance is important. Do you not agree, Steward? Or would you rather we left Treetown to rot after a mass attack?"

Brynwyn winced at his tone and saw Hildan's shoulders stiffen.

"Of course not, I do not abuse the proposal, I simply question it. It is rather abrupt."

"I do not think so," Haldir argued. "We elves have been building coalitions for centuries, it is no fault of ours that the other races are reluctant and slow."

"Haldir," Brynwyn whispered warningly beneath her breath.

The men looked offended and even king Carin's eyebrow rose.

"Maybe the other races had suspicions and questions also," an advisor wondered.

"They did. It is disheartening that both men and dwarves forget the alliance that once existed in the Battle of the Five Armies. An extension of our arms weakens our armies and yet we sacrifice much to remain united against the darkness."

"Hear!" Carin raised his goblet and all except Hildan returned the gesture.

"A question then, for the elves," Hildan began as he ran his fingertips over his mouth. "Do you blame us for the one ring?"

"Hildan!" Carin scolded firmly.

"Forgive me, my liege, but surely you have asked yourself this question before?"

Carin looked away thoughtfully before nodding.

"We cannot blame a race for the error of one being. Despite what you think, Lord Steward, elves are not perfect and we do not think we are." Brynwyn answered politically.

"Hmm and yet, I personally blame the Gondorions. It was Isildur that placed us in this doom," another advisor objected.

"We cannot succeed against the dark Lord; his armies are too great. Far larger than what even we know!" Hildan exclaimed.

"Hear! Hear!"

Haldir's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Brynwyn, who was regarding the human thoughtfully. He was the not the only one to show suspicion towards the Steward's announcement.

"Surely men must reunite in these times of darkness. Remaining estranged will lead to ruin, therefore you must rebuild alliances," Brynwyn offered.

The men raised their goblets. "Hear! Hear!"

"What would a woman know of such things?" Hildan fairly growled, during a moment's silence. Tension settled in the chamber and Carin stiffened.

Offended and embarrassed, Brynwyn closed her mouth at such hostility, but Haldir sat forwards, his fingers interlaced over his abdomen. "Excuse me?" he asked dangerously

"Lord Hildan, a word," Carin ordered, his expression stern and disapproving. The king rose to his feet and made his way into his adjacent study, followed by the dark human who cast a glare at Haldir in passing.

Brynwyn looked at her guardian, unsettled by this man, but refusing to show it. Haldir barely refrained from reaching across to squeeze her hand reassuringly. Instead he settled for making eye contact, inclining his head slightly. Reassured, Brynwyn nodded and took a deep breath as she lifted her goblet to her lips.

It was not long after, that Carin and Hildan returned to the chamber, equally unhappy in their countenance and refusing to acknowledge the other. Besides this small disruption, the rest of the evening remained uneventful and calm, conversation remaining carefully centred around simple trade, the pending darkness and other realms.

After some time, Brynwyn glanced at Haldir and found herself strangely captured by the way the firelight danced off of his proud, beautiful features. Besides King Thranduil and Lord Glorfindel, he was the most powerful elf she had ever seen. His pride and arrogance irritated her, but his dry wit and outlandish antics amused her greatly. Her eyes trailed from the side of his beautiful face to his corded neck and broad shoulders. A_i, he was spectacular_. She tried to judge the circumference of his arm and gathered it would take at least three of her hands to surround it.

Brynwyn looked up and started as her green eyes met silver-blue. She studied him, struggling to determine his expression. Haldir looked her over and Brynwyn blushed before guiltily looking away, embarrassed at being caught during her open perusal.

The candles dwindled over time, until Haldir deemed it was late enough. He glanced at Brynwyn, who inclined her head before they rose to their feet. All eyes turned towards them and Carin looked them over with concern.

"We bid you a gracious farewell, sire. This evening has been most entertaining and we are thankful,"

Carin smiled at Brynwyn before nodding to Haldir. "Your company has been most appreciated. Enjoy your rest my friends. Tomorrow we will complete the agreement."

The elves bowed their heads and bid farewell to the other Lords before taking their leave.

"That Hildan is quite an orc," Brynwyn grunted with a scowl.

"Hmm, he has quite a chip on his shoulder,"

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact that we are elven?"

"There is a high possibility, yes, and yet he has taken a disturbing shine towards you, Brynwyn. I will not ignore the situation and I know that we should speak of it."

"I know," she answered as she looked at the ground. "The best thing to do Haldir, is to ignore the situation."

"Is it?" he asked, his voice laced with disapproval and something else she could not name.

"Haldir, we cannot afford to distance ourselves further from our allies. Imagine the displeasure of our elders if we return with news that we have caused a stir in this lonely town. Hildan is the type that will blow the situation completely out of proportion if we react. Unless he is physically aggressive or completely out of line then there is nothing we can, or should, do."

Haldir looked her over approvingly. "Your father has raised you well, pen neth." Brynwyn blinked and looked up at the Marchwarden in surprise, but his attention was elsewhere.

Happy and content in each other's presence, they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they strolled through the halls. Eventually Haldir broke the silence. "It is your begetting day, is it not?" Haldir asked the fiery elleth as they reached their chambers.

"How did you know?" she asked in surprise.

"A Marchwarden never reveals his secrets." Haldir reached into his tunic and pulled out the small package she had seen earlier that day. He ran his fingers over it for a moment before holding it out.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Open it and see."

Brynwyn regarded him for a moment before accepting the package and opening it. Her slender fingers encountered a delicate, mithril chain. She glanced up at Haldir who was watching her impassively, his huge arms folded across his chest. Returning her attention to the chain, Brynwyn lifted it before her eyes and gasped. A silver and green rose shaped emblem, glistening in the evening light, dangled from the chain. "I cannot accept this," she whispered, completely awestruck.

Haldir stiffened. "Why not?"

Brynwyn reached up with her free hand and brushed it with her fingertips. "It is far too precious and beautiful."

"Consider it a lucky charm... you need it, stubborn elleth," He grinned with amusement. Haldir took the chain from her and moved behind the stunning elleth to place the chain around her neck. His fingers remained against her skin for a few seconds longer than necessary and he took a moment to inhale her scent before stepping back.

Brynwyn turned to face him and Haldir's breath caught; the green accentuated the glorious emerald of her irises and the silver heightened their blazing colour. "Bain." Brynwyn looked down at the emblem, resting atop her breasts, and then gasped as the Marchwarden's fingers grazed it lightly. His fingers trailed along the chain before splaying at the base of her slender throat. "Laeg Bain."

The embers, always simmering between them, flared. Fire burned and passion singed. Their eyes met and there was no denying it. They both knew who the other was... what the other was. Soul mates.

Haldir felt a shiver race up his spine, his palms began to sweat, his lungs struggled to expand and his breeches swelled as his body cried out for hers. Sensing his struggle, Brynwyn shifted closer and rose onto her tiptoes. Haldir's chest tightened as soft lips brushed at the corner of his mouth. He grasped her waist and pulled her body flush against his own.

"Brynwyn," he whispered as he buried his face into her neck. Brynwyn's hands trailed up his arms, her delicate fingers tracing solid muscle and power, before her hands buried in his glorious mane.

"Haldir," she breathed as his lips brushed against her neck. Their chests heaved and Haldir moaned as her breasts rubbed against the smooth fabric of his jerkin, her nipples reacting to his nearness.

Her hand slid down his chest and Haldir flinched. Coming to his senses, he jerked back from the breathless elleth, causing her to stumble. "Haldir?" The Marchwarden wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before storming down the hall, his back stiff and his steps harsh. Confused and hurt, Brynwyn watched him leave. "Haldir!" she cried, tears glistening in her eyes.

She stared at the end of the hall for long moments before entering her chambers, her shoulders slumped with defeat. Without removing her clothes, she kicked off her boots and threw herself onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. Unfulfilled desire, innocent confusion and turmoil coursed through the beautiful elleth's veins and with the emotion of the last few days, Brynwyn broke into sobs. Would this pain ever end?

Tbc

Translation:

Bain: Beautiful

Laeg Bain: Very Beautiful


	11. Turmoil

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 11 ~~~

Turmoil

Haldir stormed through the castle, oblivious to all else except for the pain and confusion warring in his soul. His feet took him to the stables and he found himself leaning against Thirin's stall, breathing heavily. The great beast within rose to his feet and walked over to his master, sensing his turmoil.

The great Marchwarden blinked as something soft brushed his cheek and he looked up at his stallion, his pain easing a little. "Hannon le, mellon nin," he crooned, reaching out to stroke the beasts neck. Thirin snorted and ruffled his mane. "What would you understand, mellon nin?" Offended, Thirin pushed his chest and stamped his hoof. Smiling, Haldir stepped towards him, his hands raised peacefully. "Forgive me, Thirin,"

A soft whinny behind him made him turn and Haldir's eyes met Filith's as the stunning mare chewed on a batch of hay, her bright intelligent eyes glistening as they looked from stallion to master. "Hmm," the Marchwarden grunted dryly. "Maybe you do understand." Filith's ears pricked and she raised her head, seeming to pierce him with her disapproving eyes. With a great sigh, Haldir walked over to her and brushed his hand along her snout. "I know, bain nin, I know," he crooned softly. "I should not have left her so... I am afraid she has awoken a sleeping beast within me," he began, a soft smile upon his lips. "Whoever knew an annoying advisor from Mirkwood would shatter those walls and make herself at home beneath." Haldir shook his head with a defeated sigh before returning to Thirin. "Us men should stick together, mellon nin." Thirin whinnied and Filith snorted. She knew better than they did the lack of fire behind those words. "Women," he grumbled with distaste. "Unsettle everything with a bat of their eyelashes, flaunting their curves and pursing their lips-"

For the next hour the horses in the stables grudgingly listened to the Marchwarden's grumbling about the female species. Thirin had lain down and his eyes drifted closed whilst Filith continued to happily graze on her latest treats. "-always need babysitting, can never be left alone-" Haldir jerked. He had left her alone. Haldir groaned and ran his hand over his face. Falling in love was something he would consider, but shirking his duty was a definite must not. He quickly bid farewell to the horses before trotting out of the stables, across the courtyard and into the fortress, his powerful legs easily covering the short distance to their rooms.

Haldir paused outside of her door and raised his hand to the handle; his hand hovered and he closed his eyes. Coward. His inner voice taunted. With a frustrated sigh, Haldir reached for the handle and entered his own rooms, cursing the inner voice that continued to taunt him. Coward, coward, coward.

Tbc

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation 

Brynwyn: - : (Brin-win)

Thirin: - : (Thir- reen)

Filith: - : (Fil- eeth)


	12. Plotting

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 12 ~~~

Plotting 

~~~ Hours later ~~~

Restless and frustrated, Brynwyn rose and slipped her feet into her boots. She threw her cloak around her shoulders and strapped her dagger to her hip before stepping silently from her rooms. With nary a sound, she walked through the empty, dimly lit halls and made her way towards the stables. Upon entering, she found it empty except for snoozing and grazing horses.

Trotting over to her horses stall she leant over the door to where Filith was snoozing lightly. "Filith," she whispered. The palomino mare raised her head and with a small excited whinny she rose to greet her mistress. "Mae govannen, melui nin."

She heard a deep snort and turned to see Thirin regarding her disapprovingly. "Oh silence, arrogant one," she ordered firmly. "I am restless, it is safe here, no one is around. What Haldir does not know will not hurt him. I will return soon." Brynwyn blinked, she could have sworn Thirin's brow had risen like his master's. Nay. She turned back to her horse, crooning as she held out a handful of treats.

~~~ A while later ~~~

Brynwyn and the horses raised their heads at a strange sound outside of the stables.

"Check inside, make sure no one is there," a voice hissed. The door opened and Brynwyn barely had a second to hide inside her horse's stall when the stable door opened and a dark haired, angry looking human entered and looked around. Filith snorted in confusion and Brynwyn pressed her finger to her lips, gripping her blade tightly.

The man stepped closer, looking into each stall and Brynwyn squeezed her eyes shut, praying to the Valar to save her. The human reached Filith's stall and made to look within when blunt, but powerful teeth caught his shoulder. The dark human yelped and spun to face Thirin who snorted deeply.

"Stupid horse," he growled, glaring at the huge beast, who raised his head proudly. Waving his hand dismissively the human trotted back to the stable door, rubbing his shoulder as he did so.

Brynwyn sagged in relief. She pulled herself to her feet, willing her shaking legs to obey and Filith nuzzled her. "Hannon le, Thirin," she whispered. The frightened elleth rolled her eyes as Thirin snorted, his eyes clearly stating, 'I told you so.'

Frightened, but curious, Brynwyn made her way out of the stables, towards a huddle of men. She hid behind the stable yard and diffused her glow as she listened to their words, recognising their voices.

"-those elves."

Brynwyn stiffened; it was the group from the tavern.

"We cannot, the male is far too strong."

"We have more men who will aid us. Those beauties will make us rich."

"You fool, he is Marchwarden of Lothlorien. A whole army of elves will come for them. They leave tomorrow, wait until then," another hissed.

"They may, but they will have no suspects. We will be gone before they receive word. We will have them shipped off to Harad where they will be sold into slavery, but first I want my turn of the wench. She is incredible."

"Aye, we will overthrow that useless King Carin and take him to Harad with us. Both he and the elves can tell us of the happenings of other realms. Kill everyone else."

Brynwyn gasped in horror. She spun to return to the palace and inform her guardian when her wrists were seized and she was pulled hard against a powerful body. Brynwyn looked up and her blood ran cold as she stared into dark brown eyes.

"Well met, my Lady"

TBC

Translation:

Mae govannen melui nin: Well met my beauty

Hannon le Thirin: Thank you Thirin

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation 

Brynwyn: - : (Brin-win)

Thirin: - : (Thir- reen)

Filith: - : (Fil- eeth)


	13. Invasion

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 13 ~~~

Invasion

A terror, unimaginable and all consuming, seized the slender elleth as Lord Hildan grinned down at her.

"Surely you know it is exceedingly reprehensible to eavesdrop."

Brynwyn gasped as he shoved her backwards and she stumbled into the circle of men. The dark forms spun towards her and shadowy eyes looked from her to the Lord in amazement.

"Lord Hildan what are you doing?" one human hissed, before he stumbled away, brushing at his split lip.

"She was eavesdropping!" he growled. He licked his lips as his eyes dragged over her slender form.

_Haldir_. She inwardly whispered, refusing to allow her fear to openly consume her. _Please, I need you_.

"You are preposterous!" she hissed, unable to keep the fire from her tone.

"Oh?" he asked in amusement.

"You would betray your own people? For what? Riches? Power? Your people live in peace and harmony! Do not take that from them!"

Brynwyn cried out as the steward's large hand entangled in her hair.

"My people? These are not my people, wench! We are from the south, I am a descendant of stewards, born of a reviled line, shadowed by the worthless pulp that rule these outer lands! Nay! I have a place at home! I am a spy from Harad, this land and all others will be ours!" he growled.

Hildan moved forwards, covering her mouth and Brynwyn released a muffled scream as he ran his tongue over her neck. "As you will be mine!" he whispered into her ear before stepping back. "Tonight men... tonight we destroy Treetown!" he called and the men raised their swords and cried out in bloodlust. "Assemble the men!"

The men dispersed and Brynwyn gazed up at him in horror. "You cannot do this! There are innocent-" Brynwyn gasped as Hildan backhanded her.

"Be silent, harlot!"

Brynwyn sobbed and cradled her cheek; a cry of pain escaped her as her hair was tightly grasped and another hand gripped her breast. "If you do not wish to lose that hand Hildan, I would suggest releasing her!" a ferocious voice growled from nearby.

Hildan and the men spun, his blade immediately going to her neck. Haldir stood before them, three arrows resting against the wood of his bow, his murderously cold eyes pinning the steward. "Come any closer elf and I will slit her throat."

"And you would lose your life in the process, Adan. You do not want to make the mistake of killing an elf. Release her."

Brynwyn cried out in pain as Hildan grasped at her breast. "So that you may have her, Marchwarden?" he teased, he ran his tongue up Brynwyn's neck and inhaled her scent. "Do not think I cannot smell her innocence, warden. I intend on spinning her upon my cock before this night is through."

Brynwyn whimpered and Haldir's eye twitched.

"Let her go, and I will spare your life, steward."

The men laughed.

"There are more of us than there are you and I have your elleth. Drop your weapon, elf!"

"You do not wish to cross me, Hildan. Release her!" he commanded.

"I imagine you have wanted her for some time, Marchwarden. Frigid is she?"

Brynwyn gasped as a hand snaked up her abdomen and cupped her breast. "Release me!" she growled.

The steward chuckled darkly, enjoying her whimpers as his tongue trailed along the rim of her ear. "Or... what?" he crooned slowly. "Go men! This is happening tonight! Gather the others and head to the castle!"

The men cheered, raising their weapons with a fierce cry before running along the paths of the city, causing destruction as they went.

Haldir's eyes remained focused on the dark human. "You do not want to do this, Hildan. Let the lady go and call back your men!"

"And what, sacrifice myself? I will die if I end this now!" Madness flickered in his eyes.

"You will die by my hand if you do not release *my* elleth."

Brynwyn blinked at the possessiveness in which he referred to her.

"Then I will take her with me,."

Brynwyn screamed as Hildan pulled back his arm, his sharp blade glinting in the moonlight. Her life flickered before her eyes: her home, her father, her friends, yet it was only one name she yelled.

"Haldir!"

There was a whoosh, followed by a sickening thud and then Hildan was gone. Frozen in terror and shock, blood pounding through her ears, Brynwyn's eyes remained closed and trembles violently wracked her slender frame.

"Brynwyn!"

With a start, Brynwyn's eyes snapped open and she looked up at her guardian, his eyes wide and concerned.

"Haldir." She broke into sobs and powerful arms surrounded her.

"Brynwyn, we must leave here,"

The auburn haired elleth shook her head. "We cannot leave these people," she sobbed, screams and wails echoing in her ears.

To her astonishment, Haldir seized her arms and shook her hard. "I will not fight you in this, Brynwyn! There are too few warriors and everyone is fleeing! *You* are my priority!"

Suddenly something crashed into the building beside them and Haldir leapt away, pulling Brynwyn along with him.

The frightened she-elf grunted as the Marchwarden's weight settled atop her, but as she looked over him, she could not deny admiring him as he rapidly looked about.

"Haldir I... I must tell you something," she whispered, gripping his tunic.

"Right now?" he asked as he glanced down at her.

"I know we have known each other for merely days, but... I need to tell you..." She bit her lip.

"Tell me what?"

"That I-"

"Speak, Brynwyn!"

"That I-"

There was a sudden explosion from the palace and the elves looked up to see huge boulders of rock soaring through the air.

"Come!" He seized her hand, dragged her to her feet and began to run towards the great gates. "Filith! Thirin!" the warrior called. A moment later, amongst the falling rubble, they heard two whinnies and turned towards the sound. "Thirin!"

Their horses jerked to a stop beside them, waiting for their masters to mount, eyes wide and ears twitching. Haldir turned to settle Thirin and immediately felt something was wrong. Spinning around, he was horrified to find Brynwyn upon the muddy ground, her beautiful face contorted in pain, with a black arrow protruding from her side.

TBC

Translation:

Adan: Human

Elleth: Female elf

Name: Meaning: Pronunciation 

Brynwyn: - : (Brin-win)

Thirin: - : (Thir- reen)

Filith: - : (Fil- eeth)


	14. Escape

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 14 ~~~

Escape

A horror and rage, so great, consumed him and he removed his sword before meeting the foul Harad before he could pull back his bow. He took a moment's delight to cleave as many of the enemy as possible until he heard Filith's mournful whinny and Brynwyn's weak cry.

"Haldir..."

Driving his sword into an unfortunate human's chest, he shoved the dying man away and ran back towards the little elleth. "Brynwyn" he gasped as he fell to his knees beside her.

"H-Haldir," she whimpered, her body trembling with pain. Haldir brushed back her hair and cradled her close.

"Shh... shh my heart, I am here... shh," he crooned as he rocked her back and forth. Thirin snorted wildly and Haldir looked back to see an army of Haradrim coming towards them, some on horseback, most bearing arms on foot. Haldir turned back to her. "Sweetling this is going to hurt, but I must do this." Steeling himself, he took hold of the arrow and snapped the shaft. Brynwyn stiffened and screamed before her eyes rolled back into her head.

Thanking the Valar for allowing her reprieve, Haldir lifted her into his arms and placed her atop his stallion before leaping up behind. He glanced to the ground, spotting something glistening in the thick grass. With a curse, the Marchwarden laid Brynwyn along Thirin's broad back and leapt down. He snatched the object before climbing atop Thirin once more, his arms wrapped tightly around the ailing elleth's body.

"Noro, Thirin!"

His horse immediately broke into a gallop, Filith hot on his heels and they sped from the city and the flames and the screams, towards the safety of Lothlorien. "Help us, Elbereth! Help us," he whispered into the dark.

The return to Lothlorien was long and tedious. They were being tracked and hunted and the enemy was closing in. Thirin's sides heaved, his mouth frothed and sweat drenched his flanks and yet still he galloped, obedient and faithful, ever sensing his master's desperation, whilst Filith struggled behind.

Brynwyn lay limply in Haldir's arms, barely conscious and alert. She was unaware as they stopped numerous times merely to change her bandages, press fresh herbs into her wounds and for the horses to drink water, before beginning their flight once more.

Their passage through the mountains was extensive and difficult, as Haldir, his precious burden thrown gracefully over his shoulder, struggled not to slip on the loose gravel of the pass. Yet they did not stop, even after descending the slippery hills to the dusty path below. They could not afford to stop.

"Garbo, guren, garbo" Haldir whispered as he held the small elleth against him. "Noro lim, Thirin!" Thirin tossed his head and with a loud whinny lengthened his stride. Suddenly he heard a whoosh a moment before an arrow brushed his ear. He looked back to see a large group of Harad warriors riding towards him, bearing arms. "Alag, Thirin! Alag, Filith!"

The lagging mare neighed.

"Get out of range, Filith!"

They sped from the mountain and Haldir felt relief overwhelm him as he saw the borderline of his home. Another arrow barely clipped his ear and he pulled Thirin aside, cursing with rage. "Hurry Thirin!" he yelled. They burst through the lining of the trees and but a second later he heard the familiar whoosh of elven arrows and human screams.

"Woah, Thirin, woah!"

Thirin slowly came to a stop, his withers heaving.

"Haldir!"

Haldir dismounted, easing Brynwyn down with him and turned to face his wide eyed youngest brother.

"Give me your emergency pack and have our fastest horse brought to me, she requires immediate aid," he ordered sharply.

Rumil turned back towards the forest and drew his fingers to his lips, releasing a sharp whistle. Other members of his guard appeared to surround the group and they stared in stunned silence.

"Don't just stand there!" Haldir growled as he removed the soiled bandages and pressed fresh athelas into the wound, wincing as Brynwyn whimpered, her brow damp with fever.

Rumil started and turned back to his patrol members, immediately giving out orders, whilst steadying his stallion. "She has an infection," Rumil whispered, looking at the inflamed edges of the wound.

"I know that Rumil!" Haldir snapped, binding the wound tightly before leaping atop the beast. Rumil lifted Brynwyn into his arms and raised her into his brother's protective embrace. Haldir glared ahead as he straightened the unconscious elleth before kicking the stallion into a break-neck gallop.

"May the Valar protect her," Rumil whispered, as he watched them vanish amongst the trees.

Translation:

Noro Thirin: Ride Thirin

Garbo, guren, garbo: Hold on my heart, hold on

Alag, Thirin! Alag, Filith: Hurry, Thirin! Hurry, Filith


	15. Aid

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 15 ~~~

Aid

Haldir, barely conscious of his surroundings, continued to spur the great stallion towards the majestic city.

"Hold on, Brynwyn, we are almost home," he pressed a kiss to her damp brow and heard her moan feverishly against him.

"Hal...dir,"

"Shh, my heart, shh,"

He lowered their bodies over the stallion's neck, praying to the Valar that they arrived on time.

~~~ A short while later ~~~

Chaos ensued as Haldir brought the stallion to a quivering halt in the city courtyard. A messenger had been sent forth by Rumil, to prepare for their arrival and so healers, the Lord and Lady and Idhrenion were already awaiting them.

"Brynwyn," Idhrenion gasped in despair. He had sensed his daughter's distress for a number of days prior.

Haldir blinked as, before he had dismounted, Idhrenion and the healers rushed forwards and Brynwyn was swept suddenly from his embrace. He slid from the heaving stallion's back, barely aware of stable masters rushing forwards or his Lord approaching him as he stared at the retreating elves.

He looked down, his fingers spread, palms up, and a gasp of horror escaped him at the sight of pale elven blood staining his flesh. A hand, firm and unyielding, unexpectedly rested upon his shoulder and Haldir barely refrained from flinching, his heart and mind awhirl with despair and confusion.

"Come, Haldir, Brynwyn is in the best hands now," Celeborn crooned soothingly. "Come, tell me what happened and calm yourself,"

Haldir allowed himself to be led away, yet his gaze remained on the path Brynwyn had been taken through, to the healer's quarters. His feet moved obediently, yet his mind remained numb until, with a start, he found himself pressed down into a chair in his Lord's office, a goblet of miruvor pressed into his hands.

Celeborn pulled a chair close to his Marchwarden's and looked over him with sympathy, a sight that tore Haldir's heart. He had never sought his Lord's pity, never.

"Are you injured, mellon nin?"

The warrior shook his head numbly, as he glared into the depths of his goblet.

"Speak,"

Haldir looked away with a sigh, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, seeking to relieve the ache that had begun to develop. "Must I do so now my Lord?" he asked wearily, his voice laced with barely restrained anguish.

"Aye, it will help if you speak of it Marchwarden, and besides... Idhrenion will want a report. It is best it comes from me,"

Haldir winced before gulping the contents of his goblet, staring into it as he began his tale.

Haldir visibly sagged as his tale came to an end. His lord was correct, it had eased his conscience to speak of it, but it had not lessened his suffering.

Celeborn regarded him in silence, "You should retire Haldir,"

"I cannot," Haldir replied softly, gazing out of the window towards the healer's wing. The view of the talan was discernible amongst the mallorn, but what occurred inside remained obscured. "Not until I see her,"

"They will not allow you near, Haldir, you know that. Tis immediate family only. You may inquire on the morrow. Right now, you will be no help, but a hindrance. And the last thing she needs is a confrontation between two worried males,"

Haldir looked at him with a frown of confusion. "Confrontation?"

"Aye, it is tense enough between you and Idhrenion. He will be vengeful and you accountable, and those are two emotions bound for confrontation and disaster. Nay, go and rest and gather your thoughts. I vow that no one will deny you tomorrow,"

Haldir sighed and placed his goblet aside, his Lord would not accept disobedience on this matter.

"Do you wish for me to have a sleeping elixir sent to your talan?"

"Nay, I will be fine," he grumbled. He bowed low to his Lord before taking his leave.

Celeborn watched him leave, his expression one of concern. He had never witnessed his Marchwarden so deeply affected when one in his charge was injured. There was more to this story than meets the eye. Indeed, his most trusted warrior had paused numerous times in his report and his gaze had seemed to grow distant before he cleared his throat and resumed his tale.

"May the Valar watch over them," he whispered, running his hand over his face with a sigh.

Tbc

Translation:

Mellon nin: my friend


	16. Patience

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 16 ~~~

Patience

Haldir bathed, cooked and ate in a daze, his body fulfilling its needs only through habit. He had scrubbed and scrubbed his hands until they were raw, but his mind's eye glimpsed only a coating of fair blood.

Eventually his shoulders had sagged and he had heaved his body out of the tub, relinquished the water and entered the kitchen to prepare a small meal of stew, picking slowly, yet eating little.

After what seemed like hours, with the sky dark and nothing left to do, Haldir had made his way to his chambers, removed his breeches and slipped beneath the covers and closed his eyes.

~~~ Hours later ~~~

Haldir could not sleep. He paced his balcony, struggling not to fulfil his need to see her, to embrace her, and to gaze at her. She had been a constant over the past few days. Haldir froze, his eyes wide. That was all it had been? A few days? He released a heavy sigh and sat heavily upon a chair. A few days this elleth had been in his life and it seemed as if everything had been ripped from him, his sense, his control... his heart.

He sighed miserably and looked towards the healing talan for the millionth time since their return. "Ai, Brynwyn, what have you done to me?" A thought entered his mind and he made his way over to his pack, digging within to find something precious.

His hand encountered cool metal and he withdrew the object which warmed immediately in his palm. A mithril necklace, with a silver leaf emblem seemed to glow and vibrate with energy. He could feel her presence just from this object, a human-made object he had gifted her with.

He raised his arms, clasping the jewellery around his neck and sighed as it settled over his heart, envisaging how it had rested betwixt her fulsome cleavage. He brushed his thumb affectionately over the metal and smiled tenderly, before sobering.

His elleth, his beloved, the keeper of his heart, lay in the healer's chambers, in a condition he did not yet know, because of him. Because he had been harsh and cruel, because he had turned his back on her. He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. It was *all* his fault.

Haldir returned to his chambers and finally spied a vial beside his bed that had not been present before he had bathed. _Someone had been within his talan without his knowledge? _The thought greatly disturbed him.

He walked over to the bedside dresser and lifted the vial and note that rested beneath.

_Drink this elixir, mellon nin, I know you will need it. _

_Celeborn _

Haldir usually denied such things, he normally basked in his grief or guilt, feeling it taught him, shaped him, but this was different. Accompanied with heartache, he wanted oblivion. It was either wine or this and this was safer.

With a sigh, he removed the stopper and tilted back his head, drinking the contents in one gulp. He grimaced in disgust and placed the vial aside before laying on the bed. Why did healers always make their concoctions vile? He stared at the ceiling, wondering when the elixir was going to take effect when his eyes glazed and he walked dreams deeper and darker than elven reverie.

Tbc

Translation:

Mellon nin: my friend


	17. The Visit

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 17 ~~~

The Visit

~~~ The next morning ~~~

Haldir rolled away from the morning sun, as its rays seared his eyes. He secured his pillow betwixt his powerful arms and nestled into its depths with a soft groan. He was beginning to drift back into reverie, when he recalled the events of the days prior.

He leapt from the bed; bathed and dressed, before racing towards the healing wing, ignoring all those that greeted him along the paths. Upon reaching the healing talan he slowed, his heart pounding and palms sweaty. He entered the main chamber and found only the chief healer within, tallying charts and calculating provisions.

"Sirion."

The elderly healer lifted his finger and Haldir refrained from squirming or snapping as he silently waited. Sirion took his time, yet eventually his lean body twisted and he gazed at Haldir inquisitively.

"How may I help you, Marchwarden?"

"Is Lady Brynwyn within?"

The old healer nodded, his stare thoughtful and shrewd in a way that grated the Marchwarden. Indeed, this elf had treated his own scratches when he had still been within swaddling, yet still it irritated him how the older elf seemed to interpret his thoughts.

"Yes, she is healing well. The emergency aid you gave her on your journey has helped. She is in the third chamber, down the hall, on the left,"

The Marchwarden nodded gratefully before walking towards Brynwyn's chambers; sensing Sirion's stare and barely refraining from sticking out his tongue.

Haldir entered the airy chambers, ignorant of the supple Elanor that grew along the walls, providing a sweet fragrance; or the way the sun illuminated the white chamber, or the way the wind gently teased the canopy curtains. Nay, his eyes settled only upon the petite, delicate frame in the centre of the large bed.

Brynwyn rested upon her side, resting peacefully, with one arm atop the blanket. He crept forwards and brushed the sheer curtains aside, before sitting warily on the rim of the bed. He looked her over. She seemed so frail and pallid, yet still so beautiful, her scarlet tresses contrasting sharply with the waxen pillows.

He reached out, tracing her features delicately before slipping his large hand beneath her small one.

"If you recover Brynwyn, I... I will confess," he whispered as he clutched the tiny fingers.

"Confess what?" A raspy, yet pleased voice whispered. Haldir's head snapped up and sapphire met emerald. The warden cleared his throat and released her hand.

"You are awake. I will retrieve Sirion." He made to rise when small fingers surrounded his wrist, the glimmer linking them irrefutable.

"Stay Haldir," she whispered, "Tell me... what must you confess?"

Haldir swallowed thickly and turned to face the wounded elleth. He glanced over her beautiful features, hiding his longing and desire to reach out and touch her, to see her breathless and her lips swollen from his kisses.

"That I discovered your necklace during the rush, but I have misplaced it again."

He watched her joy deflate. "Oh," she mumbled miserably, "It was not so lucky anyhow, nothing has been lucky about this trip."

Haldir looked her over before nodding and leaving to retrieve the healer. Once outside the room, the Marchwarden leant against the door and shook his head. _Haldir you coward, you can face orcs, goblins... all manners of creatures, yet not an elleth with emerald green eyes and fire red hair_.

Still shaking his head, the warden straightened and made his way to the healing quarters to summon Sirion.

"Maybe you should sit, Marchwarden," Sirion said as he rose to his feet. "You look like you have seen a ghost,"

Haldir swallowed thickly as Sirion took his leave before he rubbed his brow. "Ai, adar you would be ashamed at how far I have fallen," he whispered to the ceiling, "Your son is a coward."

He heard footsteps and found Idhrenion making his way towards him. Haldir barely refrained from running his hand over his face in distress. This day was going to be a long one.

"You have visited with my daughter?" he asked once nearing.

The Marchwarden nodded, "I have," he replied warily.

"She is well?" he asked casually.

"Aye, she is awake and Sirion is with her,"

"Very well," he stepped aside and Haldir strode past him, eager to be away from the healing halls, feeling winded all of a sudden.

"I never thanked you, Marchwarden," Idhrenion called over his shoulder and Haldir paused, "For returning her to me before all was lost,"

Haldir swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. Idhrenion's appreciation was most underserved, he would much have preferred the advisor to rave and bark at him than the solemn discord that rested between them.

There was a tense, lengthy silence before the soft click of Haldir's boots resonated off of polished marble and the Marchwarden departed, leaving a baffled advisor frowning after him.

The dark councillor entered Brynwyn's chamber, his frown immediately fading in sight of his daughter's obvious anguish. Sirion straightened and nodded to the concerned father as he neared.

"Her wounds are healing, yet her strength does not increase. Tis sickness of the heart, my Lord. She must not succumb to it,"

Unable to form words, Idhrenion nodded, emotion welling in his throat. Sirion bowed his head solemnly before taking his leave of the tormented father. Idhrenion looked over his delicate daughter, his heart breaking further as he sank into the chair beside her bed.

"It was all for nothing ada," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks, "I failed you... I failed our king,"

Idhrenion's heart broke; he leant forwards and brushed away her tears before pressing a tender kiss to her brow. "Do not think such things, iell nin, you have failed no one. These were unforeseen circumstances, it was not your fault."

Brynwyn's shoulders hunched and she broke into sobs.

"Ai, my heart," he carefully eased his daughter into his embrace and stroked her scarlet locks.

"Where is Haldir, ada? Where is he?" she whispered with despair.

"I know not, guren nin, I know not," he closed his eyes and tightened his embrace. He felt her slow disintegration away from him, their bond beginning to gradually stretch and wane, as it would continue to do so over time... just like her mother.

He cradled Brynwyn to his breast, until she lay in a daze of grief and despondency. He sat back, lowering her gently and stroking her temple. "Celeborn informed me of your proficiency during this trip, I will certainly have Thranduil promote you upon our return," he offered cheerfully. Brynwyn closed her eyes and the advisor sighed. "Would you like me to read to you?" he asked softly.

Her red hair glistened in the sunlight as she nodded minutely and Idhrenion settled comfortably into his chair, opening his book to read. He would not allow her to fall beneath the sickness, not if he had any involvement.

Tbc

Translation

Iell nin: My daughter


	18. Elwen

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 18 ~~~

Elwen

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

The chamber was hushed and Brynwyn was resting peacefully, when there was a soft knock to the door.

Idhrenion paused in his reading. "Enter!" he called.

Brynwyn looked towards the door, her eyes alight with hope and desire, yet it was not the elf she sought that stepped through the door. Instead, it was a beautiful she-elf, with long silver hair, gentle blue eyes and deep dimples.

The elleth's smile became compassionate; she knew well the story of the Marchwarden and the Mirkwood politician; there was little privacy in her home.

"May I help you?" Idhrenion asked, closing the book.

The striking elleth bowed, "I am Elwen, and I attend to Lady Galadriel. She has assigned me in assistance to our guest, until you recuperate and depart."

Idhrenion rose to his feet and touched his heart. "Your aid is much appreciated, my Lady. Galadriel's hospitality is unrivalled." He glanced at his daughter who appeared disinterested with the new elleth and his gaze hardened with disapproval. "Brynwyn," he grumbled quietly.

The said elleth winced as she hauled herself up and sighed as she settled into the pillows. "Well met, Elwen, I thank you for your assistance, I hope we become fast friends," she stated drearily.

Idhrenion rolled his eyes before looking back at the smiling elleth. "I must take my leave; I have much to attend to. Perhaps you could keep my daughter company for a while, Elwen?"

Elwen bowed and Brynwyn audibly sighed. She just wanted to be left alone for a while. "Of course my Lord,"

"She is rather temperamental and despondent today, excuse her awful company."

Brynwyn glared at her father and the advisor nodded.

"Never mind my Lord; I am sure we can find something to do,"

"I will visit with you shortly, Brynwyn, behave," he pressed a kiss to his irritable daughter's temple and nodded to Elwen before taking his leave.

Elwen comfortably sat in the chair her father had recently vacated and Brynwyn's lip curled in disgust as the gentle elleth beamed. "Very well, what do you wish to do, my Lady?"

"Be alone," she virtually growled before looking away, pouting stubbornly. It felt foreign for her to be spiteful to another, especially someone so kind, however civility was her adversary at present.

The waiting lady, however, was noticeably unconcerned. "Well we cannot have that now. Shall I read to you?"

"Nay, I wish to rest,"

Elwen sighed and looked over the injured, pale elleth. "You truly are beautiful, you know, more so than even my Lady."

Brynwyn scowled at her.

"He is very lucky to have you... our Marchwarden,"

Brynwyn blanched.

"How do you-"

"I know our Marchwarden well, Brynwyn, he is as stubborn as they come and locked in a schedule so firm it would take a thousand beavers to set him loose."

Brynwyn found herself grinning before lowering her eyes solemnly.

Gentle fingers lifted her chin and she looked into Elwen's smiling, beautiful face. "Just give him time, Brynwyn; he *will* come for you."

To her own surprise, Brynwyn smiled back at the merry elleth and Elwen leant forwards to pat her hand. "You will be just fine." She sat back then and opened the book her father had been reading. "Now then, where was your father up to before I interrupted him?"

TBC


	19. A Father's Approach

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 19 ~~~

A/N: A very disappointingly small chapter readers, I apologise, next chapters are longer.

A Father's Approach

Idhrenion searched through Lothlorien, asking for the Marchwarden's whereabouts until he found him standing in Galadriel's personal gardens, skipping pebbles along the lake's surface.

He stepped beside the Marchwarden and gazed out over the water, whilst Haldir ignored him.

"She calls for you, Marchwarden; will you not go to her?" Idhrenion asked, his voice deep and dark with barely hidden disdain.

"My duty to Lady Brynwyn is over, my Lord. It was only to accompany her to Treetown and return,"

Idhrenion bristled at Haldir's flippant tone. "And safely at that," he hissed. He immediately regretted his words as Haldir blanched before his countenance became impassive. He turned towards Idhrenion and placed his hand over his heart.

"From the depths of my heart, I sincerely apologise for my grievances towards you, advisor, for returning your daughter wounded whilst she was under my protection." Haldir bowed low before turning to leave.

"Haldir-" Idhrenion began regretfully as he reached for the warrior, yet Haldir was already out of reach and took his leave, his back stiff and head held high. Idhrenion barely refrained from physically kicking himself. "You have made things worse you old fool,"

TBC


	20. Confrontation

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 20 ~~~

Confrontation

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

Brynwyn was dozing lightly, quiescent in a light healing sleep, when the door opened softly. She started awake and looked towards the door, yet was once again irritated to find the healer and her father entering quietly.

"How is she?" Idhrenion asked Elwen, who had continued reading softly.

"*She* is awake," Brynwyn grumbled.

"Ah, allow me to check your bindings then, my Lady."

Brynwyn allowed Sirion to remove her bandages, scowling as her father and Elwen exchanged meaningful glances.

"You may go home this evening, my Lady, for your wound has sealed. Although I would not recommend travelling for another three days," the healer announced cheerfully.

At the mention of them returning home, Brynwyn's countenance darkened and she turned away from the healer. The three elves exchanged looks of concern, before the healer and Elwen took their leave with promises to revisit.

Idhrenion regarded his forlorn daughter with despair; he could perceive the signs, he knew what they felt like, smelled like. She was fading... his beautiful flame was fading. His anger towards the Marchwarden simmered and began to smoulder him from within.

The dark haired advisor walked over to the bed and stroked his daughter's soft locks, before kissing her temple. "Rest well, iell nin, I will return to you in a while." There was a duty he had to execute.

Brynwyn did not respond and Idhrenion gazed at her form for a moment longer before turning from her, his mouth set into a firm line, his jaw tense and face grim.

All elves moved aside for the irate advisor, glancing at him in surprise and apprehension. The ancient elf intended destruction, perilous destruction at that. He stormed through Lothlorien, uncertain how he discovered the whereabouts of the Marchwarden's talan, yet he did, aggressively pushing elves aside.

Idhrenion burst into Haldir's talan, hackles raised and his handsome face twisted into a fearsome snarl. He discovered the Marchwarden, sat upon a divan before the fire, reading a book.

"You have toyed with my daughter's affections enough, you fiend!" he growled.

Haldir turned and his expression immediately darkened as he rose to his feet, rounded the divan and stood before the advisor, his stance fixed and bold.

"The Lady would be upset to know that you are bursting into her citizen's talans uninvited, Idhrenion," he replied in a tone that always instilled dread, yet Idhrenion appeared secure.

"This is no jest, warden, although I use the term loosely. Do you only provide modern decorum and intelligence to your own and no outsiders?"

Haldir's eye twitched. "Choose your next words carefully advisor," he growled.

Idhrenion stepped closer until their noses almost touched. "Or what, warden? I do not fear you; I was a warrior not so long ago. There are no vulnerable, delicate elleth here now; I am an elf of your own size,"

"You challenge me?" the warden asked dangerously.

"I challenge any who knowingly break my daughter's heart and provide no solace! She is fading because of you! She does *not* deserve this!" he growled.

"I did not ask her to fall in love with me!" Haldir yelled, at last losing his diffidence.

Haldir saw the, generally serene, advisor's fist tremble. "I repeat, warden, I was a warrior not so long ago, a captain at that and I now call upon all of that learned patience and willpower not to strike you. You had better pray that my daughter survives, Marchwarden, for I will wholly unleash my wrath upon you if I lose her. I will not lose her to a bastard like you, not after losing her mother," he growled before slamming the door as he left.

Haldir's anger instantly faded and he stared at the door in astonishment. Brynwyn was fading? And it was all his fault. He sank onto the back of the divan and cradled his face in his hands. He was a coward. He had lied to her father, he had lied to her and worse... he had lied to himself.

TBC

Translation:

Iell nin: My daughter


	21. Visitation II

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 21 ~~~

Visitation II

~~~ That evening ~~~

Brynwyn was reading serenely in her sitting chamber, a goblet of wine resting beside her, scarcely touched; when there was a firm knock to the talan door. Choosing to ignore the disruption, she returned her attention to her book, until there was another rap of knuckles against the wooden frame.

Sighing in frustration, Brynwyn tossed the book aside and stormed to the door, whipping it open with her mouth open in protest. What she saw before her forced her lower lip lower in surprise.

"Haldir?" she asked weakly.

Haldir looked her over, his eyes hooded, yet his expression guarded.

"You depart in three days?" he asked and the crimson haired elleth nodded breathlessly.

"Aye," she whispered. Suddenly, there was a long, awkward silence that stretched between them, bewildering her. "Would you... would you prefer to come indoors.

This appeared to break the warrior from his daze. "Nay," he whispered, his eyes shadowed in the dark. "I merely visited to make a delivery, my Lady," He reached into his pocket and Brynwyn looked down to find her necklace, with the beautiful emblem attached, resting in his palm. "I lied to you... I found it."

Their fingers brushed and the spark, which had always existed between them, ruptured into flames, all-consuming and sweltering in its intensity.

"Haldir," she whispered. Brynwyn stepped towards him, her petite hand rising to rest upon his huge chest. She heard him slowly inhale and lean towards her, a deep grumble escaping his throat.

"Brynwyn."

Elated, yet winded, Brynwyn leant into him and tilted her head. Their eyes connected, emotions swarmed and irises darkened with passion and desire.

"Brynwyn," he whispered once more: longingly, desperately.

Then he did something that stunned her. He twisted away.

She almost stumbled, but caught herself against the door. "Haldir!" she called after him and the warrior paused. "Haldir... you will come to me will you not? Before we depart... three days hence?" she asked, staring at his back. Haldir looked towards his shoulder, but would not turn, would not turn his eyes or body to hers. There was a moment's stillness and to Brynwyn's despair, he left her without a word or a glance.

Brynwyn lowered her gaze to the necklace clutched in her palm and tears gathered in her eyes. She raised it to her bosom and trembled with emotion, barely restricting her torment. Her heart shattered and her knees gave way as she broke into sobs, rocking back and forth in misery and pain.

"Brynwyn?"

She did not turn at the sound of her father's voice from behind, but continued to rock, her small frame wracked with grief.

"Ai, pen neth," Idhrenion crooned as he pulled her into his arms.

"H-hurts ada," she sobbed.

Her father's arms tightened and he rocked his daughter, his heart torn at her pain. Would she ever recover from this? "I know meleth nin... I know,"

TBC

Translation

meleth nin: my love

Pen neth: little one

Ada: dad


	22. Departing Lorien

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 22 ~~~

Departing Lorien

~~~ Three days later ~~~

"You did well, young one." Galadriel soothed gently, looking over the frail elleth's countenance. She had suffered horrendously over the last three days, as had her Marchwarden.

"Nay, my lady, I managed to obliterate a town and aggravate your Marchwarden in less than one week," she grumbled miserably.

Galadriel glanced over at the said ellon; he had also suffered, expending his time and energy away from the city, concerning himself with nonsense, as a distraction from the incessant pain of heartbreak.

Galadriel reached out to lift her chin, until poignant emerald met gentle blue. "You are not responsible for the misfortune of Treetown. You saved lives, Brynwyn. And, it is about time someone ruffles the feathers of our Marchwarden, he is far too comfortable in his life and position. Nay, child, you did well." Galadriel looked over her face. "He did not come to you child," she crooned and Brynwyn blinked before lowering her head.

"Nay... he did not, my Lady." To her astonishment, Galadriel pressed a tender kiss to her brow. "Thank you, my Lady, it has been an honour visiting Lothlorien."

Galadriel chuckled with amusement, "Amongst other things."

The fiery elf smiled in response before bowing to the Lady. "Namarie, my Lady."

"Namarie. The period between our next meeting will not be as lengthy as you believe, pen neth." Brynwyn blinked and looked at the Lady, yet she had already turned away to bid Idhrenion farewell.

Brynwyn turned and smiled as Elwen stepped towards her, her eyes lined with tears. She reached out and held Brynwyn's hands.

"I feel foolish," she sniffed, "We have known one another for only a few days,"

"You helped me recover, mellon nin, you gave me strength, even during my most awful of moods *and* when I was callous. That was an intimacy shared not even between most long time friends Elwen. I thank you; you have become dear to me,"

"I suppose you just have that effect," Elwen glanced behind her and Brynwyn followed her gaze, her heart racing as she found Haldir stood beside his stallion, inspecting the beasts hooves and teeth.

She lowered her eyes before looking back at Elwen, giving her a watery smile. "I pray we meet again, mellon nin,"

Elwen leant forwards to kiss her cheek. "I feel it will be before you know, my lady," she whispered against her ear before stepping back with a gentle smile.

Brynwyn blinked in confusion once more, why were the elves of Lothlorien so mysterious? She shook her head; she did not believe she would ever know the answer to that question.

A moment later she felt strong hands at her waist and turned her head to look into piercing silver blue eyes. She gasped as the familiar tingling sensation rippled through her body and saw Haldir's eyes widen before he rapidly deposited her atop her mare.

"Come, my Lady." He ordered softly as he mounted Thirin and urged the stallion into a light trot towards the western border. Brynwyn sighed heavily and with her shoulders slumped and head lowered she followed him.

~~~ A while later ~~~

They finally reached the borders, where the patrol paused to acknowledge them and recheck supplies. Haldir dismounted and turned to speak with another elf that she barely recognised as Rumil.

The said warrior made his way over and smiled up at Brynwyn before helping her dismount.

"My Lady Brynwyn, I am pleased to see you in good health again. When I last saw you, you were injured, but still fighting." Rumil smiled at her and Brynwyn could not overlook the resemblance between the brothers, although Rumil's eyes were far warmer, far welcoming. Yet, in her eyes, he was neither as beautiful, nor as powerful.

"Thank you, Rumil?" the warden nodded. "Thank you. You provided immense support to us upon our return. The reputation of the warden's of Lothlorien precedes you." The fiery elleth smiled as Rumil's chest expanded with pride.

"Rumil!" Haldir called and the warden bowed and smiled gently.

"Excuse me, my Lady." The tall warrior trotted over to his brother and Brynwyn observed them as they spoke. After a few minutes the Marchwarden walked over to stand before her.

"Well... we are leaving, Haldir," she whispered hopefully... fearfully.

Haldir stared at her for long moments; he opened his mouth as if to speak and then bowed his head. "It has been quite an voyage my Lady, one I hope never to have repeated."

"Brynwyn!" Idhrenion called as he leapt upon his horse. Brynwyn looked hopefully up at the Marchwarden, but he grasped her waist and lifted her atop her mare.

"Journey safely, Lady Brynwyn...I... I wish you good fortune." Haldir stepped back and pushed Thirin backwards, ignoring his stallion's snorts of frustration as he was separated from Filith. "Namarie." He bowed to her, his hand crossing over his chest.

"Namarie, Marchwarden." With a small gasp of despair, her eyes brimming with tears, Brynwyn turned Filith away and fell behind her father's horse.

The wardens ascended the mallorns, to perch upon the sighting talans, ensuring the party had safe passage from their borders.

Rumil glanced down at his brother's clenching hands before his eyes followed the disappearing group.

"Go, Haldir... do not allow your pride to prevent you from the greatest reward for your services."

Haldir worried his lip in thought before turning and scrambling down the rope ladder. He brought his fingers to his lips and released a shrill whistle.

Thirin raised his head and broke into a gallop, snorting softly. Wardens yelped as the stallion tore through the camp and Haldir leapt upon his powerful back. "Noro lim, mellon nin, noro lim"

The huge beast lengthened his gait and seemed to float across the landscape towards the retreating elves.

TBC

Translation

Noro lim mellon nin, noro lim: ride fast my friend, ride fast

Mellon nin: my friend

Namarie: Farewell

Pen neth: Little one


	23. Namarie

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 23 ~~~

Namarie

Brynwyn lightly brushed at the emblem resting atop her cleavage: her eyes slid closed and a single tear ran down her cheek. These had been the worst days of her life. The beautiful elleth gasped as a hand brushed her arm and she looked up into the concerned eyes of her father.

"Is this the right choice, iell nin?" he asked softly and Brynwyn sighed.

"It is, ada."

"Even Filith is melancholy."

They both looked down at the mare whose head was lowered, her posture screaming misery.

"She will be fine ada, she simply-" a deep whinny interrupted her and Filith immediately spun. Brynwyn's chin dropped as she caught sight of the Marchwarden galloping towards them, both mount and rider majestic and powerful to behold.

"Dear Valar," a warrior of their party gasped.

Filith neighed and Brynwyn clutched her horse's mane as she sped to join her stallion friend. "Filith!" she gasped. The horses came to a shuddering halt beside one another and pressed close.

Brynwyn breathed heavily and slowly lifted her emerald gaze to the Marchwarden's warm blue. They stared at one another in silence whilst the horses nuzzled and snorted.

"Filith wanted to return," she whispered and the powerful warden nodded.

"I could not control him," he returned as their legs brushed.

"Kiss for Valar's sake!" a warrior cried.

The two elves smiled and Brynwyn lowered her eyes, blushing becomingly. Gentle fingers lifted her chin a moment before soft lips pressed against her own. The cheers and applauses of their comrades and friends were drowned out as their lips finally met. The elves became still, in awe, as a blinding glow surrounded the oblivious couple, their arms wrapped securely around the other.

Haldir pulled back, gasping softly, and looked over the stunning elleth's face, admiring her green eyes as they slowly opened.

"Haldir," she whispered and the Marchwarden smiled.

"Brynwyn," they shared another sweet kiss before Haldir lowered his eyes almost coyly, "I lo-"

"Brynwyn."

The two elves started, suddenly conscious of their audience as they looked down at her father who stood beside her horse. Tears entered Brynwyn's eyes as realisation dawned. She launched into her father's arms and Haldir dismounted, urging Thirin aside, allowing father and daughter a moment alone.

"You will do well here, my love, you will be happy here," Idhrenion crooned, his smile tender and loving.

"I love you, ada," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. Idhrenion gently brushed them away before placing her hand within Haldir's, smiling at his daughter.

"There is no cause to be gloomy, my love. I am happy for you." Idhrenion turned his silver gaze to Haldir and his expression hardened. "Care for her, or you will answer to me, warden."

Brynwyn rolled her eyes as both males puffed out their chests.

"You have my word, counsellor," grunted the Marchwarden in reply.

Idhrenion turned towards his daughter and took her free hand, "Write to me, iell nin, and know you will always have a home in Mirkwood." He cast a glare at Haldir, whose eyes narrowed.

"Le hannon, ada." They shared a long embrace until Idhrenion stepped back, a proud smile gracing his handsome features.

"I am so proud of you, iell nin. You are so beautiful, just like your mother. Namarie my heart,"

"Namarie, ada,"

Hands touched hearts and brows before the Mirkwood party turned their horses and sped away. Brynwyn's hands were clasped at her bosom, her eyes lined with tears as she stared after them.

A large hand surrounded her own and she turned to look into bright, joyful silver-blue eyes. "Come with me, my love,"

Brynwyn looked him over, as if searching for something, then she suddenly relaxed and smiled. He would be her anchor, her protector, her beloved.

Haldir lifted her atop Filith, before leaping atop Thirin: they shared a loving glance and entwined their fingers.

"Aye," she whispered. "I will come with you, Marchwarden, to wherever you may lead."

TBC

Translation

Iell nin: My daughter

Namarie: Farewell

Bain: Beautiful

Ada: Dad

Le Hannon: Thank you


	24. Returning to Lorien

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 24 ~~~

Returning to Lorien

Their return to Caras Galadhon was short, swift and silent, the occasional glance being the only expression of love and promises of what was to come.

When at last they reached the great gates of the city, they were surprised to find Lady Galadriel awaiting them, a gentle, knowing smile gracing her beautiful face.

They dismounted swiftly and gave their horses a pat on the rump, not watching as they knowingly made their way to the stables. Haldir entwined his hand with Brynwyn's as they stepped before the lady and bowed low.

"I had wondered if you would find the courage, Marchwarden," she teased with amusement. Her smile only widened as a light blush stained the normally reserved, proud warden's cheeks. Galadriel looked at Brynwyn. "Welcome back, Lady of Mirkwood. I assume you will be staying,"

Brynwyn smiled shyly. "If my Lady grants it of course,"

"Aye," she looked between them for a long moment until they almost squirmed. "You may return to your old quarters, Brynwyn. Haldir will guide you there and your belongings will be delivered..." her eyes suddenly glinted with mischief. "For now,"

"Thank you, my Lady, I hope whilst I stay here I can somehow repay your hospitality," Brynwyn whispered, bowing her head with respect.

Fingers gently lifted her chin and she looked into gentle, understanding eyes. "You have, child. You have brought my Marchwarden distress and great happiness," she grinned, "tis about time someone ruffled my ever anal warrior's feathers, and I commend you for it."

Brynwyn grinned as Haldir grumbled and glared at his Lady's feet. "Thank you," she repeated.

The lady dismissed them with a wave and watched as the new couple ascended the stairs. They reached the guest chambers far too quickly for their liking and Brynwyn turned to face the Marchwarden, yet her eyes moved about her new home. "I never thought I would return. Tis so peaceful and beautiful here,"

Haldir stepped forwards, filling her sights and senses as he kissed her deeply. "It is now," he whispered when the kiss ended.

"Haldir," she moaned, leaning heavily against his chest.

Her eyes opened leisurely and fiery green met warm blue.

"Have lunch with me today," he whispered softly.

They stepped back slowly, drawing away from one another until even their fingertips no longer brushed. Brynwyn's feet guided her backwards until her back hit the door and she gasped in surprise; with grace, that she did not feel, she turned and opened the door to her talan, content and very happy to have returned to her temporary home.

"Brynwyn?" she turned at the soft whisper and looked at her beautiful warrior, so proud... so powerful.

"Aye, it is at that hour that I will see you then, my heart," she whispered breathlessly before closing the door.

Haldir heaved a sigh and took a moment to calm himself and his arousal. He felt like a raging, hormonal adolescent; as if there was only one part of him that ruled all else.

He turned away from the talan of his love, his stomach fluttering with excitement. Haldir's smile suddenly faded and his heart contracted as he considered how close he had come to losing her... twice. The latter of his own doing. It could have ended in heartache for them both; he could have let her return to Mirkwood, both of them suffering for his arrogance.

He suddenly shook his head, those dark thoughts were behind him now, Brynwyn was here, in Lothlorien; she was his and would be his before the day was through.

His palms began to sweat and a brilliant smile crossed his face as he thought of his beautiful elleth. True, he had seen her before, but would not be struck for touching this time.

A warrior passed by at that moment and paused to stare at his commander in disbelief; he had never before witnessed Haldir's smile, his cheeks flushed and his eyes alight with exhilaration and happiness.

"Danlir," Haldir chirped with a cheerful nod.

"My... m-my Lord," he stuttered, staring after his senior officer. The young warrior suddenly smiled and shook his head. Life around the Marchwarden of Lothlorien was never dull.

TBC


	25. Temptation

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 25 ~~~

Temptation

Elwen entered the guest talan and called for her friend. Receiving no answer, yet certain Brynwyn was home; she made her way towards the sleeping chamber and silently entered.

The beautiful elleth smothered a giggle as she discovered Brynwyn rummaging through her own gowns and those loaned to her, grumbling to herself in frustration.

"My Lady, may I help you?" she asked with amusement.

Brynwyn threw down her most recent gown and placed her hands upon her hips with an exasperated sigh. "I have no idea what to don Elwen, I wish for something special. It is a special day for me, even if it is only lunch and I-" she paused in shock as Elwen pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her rambling.

"Go and bathe, mellon nin, I will find the perfect gown for you and then help you with your hair. I have experience in these matters," she ordered softly.

Brynwyn's shoulders eased and she smiled thankfully at her friend, taking a few seconds to embrace her. "Thank you, mellon, you are my saviour,"

"I knew you would be back," Elwen chuckled and pulled back from the embrace. "Go... I will see to this, my Lady,"

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

Elwen leant down until her chin rested upon her friend's shoulder and smiled. "There... you are all prepared, mellon nin," she announced.

Overcome with emotion, Brynwyn turned to embrace her friend. "Thank you, mellon,"

"Hush now," she soothed, pulling back from her friend. "Oh and do not allow him to tear it off... that warden has his way far too often." She grinned as Brynwyn's beautiful face coloured. "Oh," she called as Brynwyn made her way to the door. "A little teasing never goes amiss with a male, mellon nin," she winked at the fiery elleth, who smiled appreciatively before slipping through the door.

She made her way across numerous bridges, smiling at the Lothlorien elves who she passed, blissfully unaware of the males who virtually undressed her with their eyes. Many longed to approach the new, stunning elleth, but it was well known by now, in their close-knit community, that the Marchwarden had a claim upon this elleth and there were none who wished to challenge him.

She reached Haldir's talan and knocked quietly.

Haldir felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach as he opened the door and gazed upon Vána herself. Elwen had chosen a deep scarlet dress for her that curved perfectly around her form, her hair hung loose about her frame in thick, red curls and the emblem he had gifted her, hung against her cleavage in a way that made his mouth water.

"Haldir?"

Hearing the anxiety and uneasiness in her voice, Haldir cleared his throat and held out his arm. "Come, my darling. Lunch is served," the Marchwarden murmured, guiding her into his grand dwelling.

She gasped as he turned her towards the balcony doors of his chambers. A table was set before the great balcony doors, which were thrown open to reveal a beautiful view of the sun high within the mountains. The table was covered in an assortment of rich fruits, meats, roasted potatoes and gravy, and delicious deserts. Candles rested in the centre alongside two goblets, despite the early hour, and a flask of wine lay within a basin of chilled water.

Haldir led her to the table and helped her to her seat before taking his own and serving their food. They shared many delicacies, caresses of hands and legs and smiled with such longing, love and desire that their cheeks began to redden in embarrassment.

Brynwyn took delight in teasing the Marchwarden as she lifted a ripe strawberry to her lips and took a delicate bite, juices immediately springing forth and running down her perfect chin. She raised a hand to wipe them when strong fingers encircled her wrist.

Haldir rose up from his chair, pulling Brynwyn with him until she was pressed against his body. "If you tease me, my fair lady, you should know you play with fire," he breathed before trailing his tongue along the sticky path.

Before she could reply his lips where upon her own.

A strange moan reached her ears and she barely recognized it as her own as she became engulfed in his embrace, in his presence, in his kiss. He devoured her whole, enjoying the soft whimpers and moans torn from her beautiful throat.

They pulled away from one another, breathing heavily, but Haldir barely spared her a few seconds before his mouth opened in hot kisses along her neck. His teeth and tongue grazing over her racing pulse and sensitive collar bone.

His touches became heavy and his embrace tight and restricting.

"Wait... wait!" she panted. Haldir clutched her close, but his petting and stroking ceased.

"What is it, meleth?"

"I...I..." she found herself suddenly unable to express her emotions. Her only true thought centred upon the fire betwixt her thighs.

Haldir sighed and rested his chin atop her head. "It is too much," he whispered understandingly. Brynwyn did not answer, but trembled in his embrace. "When?" he panted, leaning heavily into her arms.

Brynwyn pressed a kiss to his proud chin. "Tonight... tonight you will have all of me. I need some time to gather my thoughts... but... I want you to have my innocence, Marchwarden."

Haldir moaned and closed his eyes.

"Are you well meleth nin?" Brynwyn whispered softly.

"Allow me a moment to rein in control; a part of me is not prepared to wait."

Brynwyn chuckled softly. "I must go, my love. You will come to me? Tonight?"

Haldir jerked her close and kissed her with a passion that made her knees weak. "I will come in you... yes."

Brynwyn gasped and then giggled. "You are naughty, Marchwarden."

"Allow me to walk you to your talan of course." Haldir opened the door, but Brynwyn touched his hand.

"I think it is best you do not my love."

Sighing in defeat, Haldir pulled her into a brief embrace, unable to resist a lingering kiss. "Namarie, guren nin. I cannot believe my words, but... I will miss you."

Brynwyn smiled tenderly and smoothed her hand over his powerful chest. "As I will miss you, my love." With a final kiss to his chest she took her leave, her body thrumming with unspent desire and excitement.

TBC

A/N: one chapter left everyone, it has already been written, but I will leave you in suspense

Translation:

Namarie guren nin: Farewell my heart

Meleth nin: My love

Mellon nin: My friend


	26. Joining

Title: 'First Impressions'  
Author: Anarane Narmolanya  
Type: FCS  
Genre: Romance, Adventure, some angst  
Characters: Haldir/ OFC, Galadriel, Celeborn, OC's  
Rating: Eventually NC-17  
Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmolanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters except for Brynwyn, but I don't make a profit.

Summary: Brynwyn, daughter of the chief advisor of Mirkwood, is sent to Treetown (a human town) from Lothlorien on the matter of gaining diplomatic experience. As such, Haldir is appointed as her guardian. But before the journey has even begun, they fall into each other's bad graces. Will they survive the trip and each other? Or succumb to hatred and disdain. Please heed the M warning.

~~~ Chapter 26 ~~~

A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX- DO NOT READ IF UNDER AGE. YOU READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL, DO NOT SAY YOU WERE NOT WARNED

Joining

~~~ Hours later ~~~

Darkness settled slowly over Lothlorien. Dark blue paled into hues of orange, yellow and purple; the shimmering sun gave way to its celestial mate and nature began its evening songs amidst the gentle calls of parents to elflings for bed time.

However, two elves were unaware, their eyes and attention beholding only the other. The beauty of Brynwyn took his breath away. Upon her head was a circlet of her station, made of the finest mithril and embedded with glistening gems. Her fiery red hair lay thick and glossy at the small of her back. Emerald eyes stared back at him and full rouge lips parted in breathless anticipation.

The Marchwarden trailed his eyes over her exotic features, before lowering his gaze to her elegant neck. Around it was his mithril chain, the silver leaf emblem resting against her cleavage. He raised his hand and brushed his fingertip over the cool metal, before brushing it over the swell of her bosom. Her gown was as all elven gowns, comfortably fitting, except for the long sleeves; however her voluptuous bosom afforded a greater curvy shape that stirred the carnal male within him.

"Ai, my lady, you take my breath away" he whispered as he pulled her against his chest.

"I should hope you return the favour, my guardian and take much more," she whispered against his lips, her fingers rubbing at the base of his scalp in a way that made him purr softly. With a growl he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Taking advantage of her sweet gasp, he slid his tongue into the sweet cavern within. He then pulled back and pressed a kiss to the top of her breasts as a sign of affection and then took her hand, leading her to his huge, comfortable bed.

Realising he was going to kiss her, Brynwyn lifted her chin, waiting in breathless anticipation. The Marchwarden had other ideas however and with a mischievous grin he leant down and opened his mouth over her neck. Brynwyn gasped and could not prevent a moan slipping past her lips as one large hand raised to cup her breast, tweaking the nipple through the thin fabric of her dress.

Overcome with desperation, Brynwyn reached back to untie her gown and heard his chuckle as the fabric loosened and fell to her waist.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her mouth, "You are like Vána herself, pure and beautiful to behold"

"I am not," Brynwyn protested shyly. Haldir laid over her, pressing their lips together sweetly.

"I would never lie to you, Brynwyn. Have I ever lied before now?"

Brynwyn stroked his sides, feeling the power beneath her hands. "About the necklace you did"

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Have I ever lied to you when it comes to your safety or health then?"

"Nay."

"Then believe me." He kissed Brynwyn deeper this time, drawing a soft moan from the blood haired elleth before kissing down her chin and neck, marking her as his own. Brynwyn gasped and arched as Haldir nipped and lapped at her collar bone. She released a surprised cry as Haldir's lips surrounded her nipple and flicked it with his tongue.

"Please," she pleaded wantonly, her loins burning for him. Haldir raised his head and smiled gently as he stroked her hair.

"This is only the beginning, my sweet. There is much more to come." He rose up onto his knees and removed his tunic and boots before helping her from her gown. Brynwyn opened her arms to him and moans of want echoed in the silence as warm, soft flesh met, followed by sweet lips and tongues.

"Brynwyn!"

"Haldir!" Instinctively she raised her hips, seeking to be one with him, but Haldir pulled back. He knelt between her thighs and slowly parted them, his gentle hands running down their length and back as she writhed beneath his touch. He lowered over her once more and took her nipple into his mouth whilst his hand caressed her thighs and hips.

Overwhelmed by the strange, but pleasurable sensations, Brynwyn stiffened, arched and released a loud cry. Haldir looked up at her and kissed her upturned chin.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Brynwyn lifted her small hands to rest against Haldir's massive chest, struggling to draw enough air into her lungs. "What... what was that?"

"That, my love... was a climax." Haldir kissed her sweetly.

"It was?" she gasped with wonder.

"I did not realise you were so sensitive on your chest," he teased;.

Brynwyn looked at him blankly."And I did not realise that would happen so soon."

Haldir chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Have I... have I ruined it for you?" she asked insecurely. Brynwyn gasped as Haldir took hold of her hand and lowered it to his very large arousal.

"Your pleasure aroused me more than anything has before. Such a response boosts my ego."

Brynwyn pulled her hand away to brush the Marchwarden's mane behind his ear. "It does?"

Haldir kissed her gently. "It does, and I hope for that to happen many times this night."

"More?" she whispered in amazement as Haldir kissed down her chest.

"Much more."

Brynwyn made to speak when Haldir returned to lapping at her chest, but a deep moan caught in her throat and a raging fire burned in her loins. Haldir pulled back his head to blow upon the swollen nub, grinning as the she elf arched painfully.

"What are you begging for?" he panted.

"Anything... everything!" He moved lower to delve into the little elleth's navel and worshipped her body, avoiding the place that burned for him until Brynwyn began to beg. "Saes! Saes, meleth nin!" she pleaded. Haldir rose up and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Shh, meleth, relax." He rose up onto his knees and began to untie his breeches.

"Wait!" Haldir looked up at Brynwyn as she rose onto her knees. "May I?" she asked shyly. Haldir removed his hands and Brynwyn shifted closer to run her hands over the Marchwarden's muscular form. She lowered her head to kiss his corded neck, moaning in response to the warden's pleasured sigh.

Gaining confidence, Brynwyn lowered to take Haldir's nipple into her mouth. She lapped and sucked, switching from one hard nub to the other until he strained against her. Regretfully pulling back, she urged Haldir onto his back and kissed down his rippled abdomen, admiring his masculine power and grace. Unlacing his breeches, she slid them over his hips and gasped.

"Are you well, my love?" he asked as Brynwyn continued to stare at him.

"You... you are very large." Brynwyn blushed and glanced shyly at the warrior.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Will you fit?"

Haldir chuckled and ran his hand over the beautiful elleth's red mane.

"I will fit, my fiery elleth, and without causing you any discomfort, despite the rumours... I can assure you of that." Haldir pulled Brynwyn close before rolling her beneath him, careful not to crush her delicate form. "You will enjoy this part. Most say it is even better than love making."

Brynwyn frowned in confusion as Haldir kissed down her body and nipped playfully at her thigh.

Suddenly she felt lips at her centre. Brynwyn's legs slammed close and Haldir barely lifted his head in time. "Brynwyn, what are you doing?" he asked as he stroked her thighs.

"What are *you* doing?" she exclaimed.

The great Marchwarden sat upon his haunches and kissed her knee."Sweet, this is normal, you will enjoy this I promise you. Relax... I know what I am doing. I can take you where you wish to go. Easy, sweetheart."

Brynwyn reluctantly opened her legs, watching as Haldir lazily lowered his body onto the bed. He kissed her outer lips, stroking her smooth, hairless mound with his thumbs before parting her and lapping at her hooded centre. Haldir looked up as he expertly pleasured the little elleth's nub; Brynwyn's eyes were closed and her head tilted back as she moaned his name. Small, beautiful feet slid over the warrior's back and shoulders and her thighs trembled.

Haldir pressed his hands against the back of Brynwyn's thighs, urging them outwards, smirking as her toes clenched with pleasure. Brynwyn buried her fingers into Haldir's silver mane, whimpering as two fingers slid deep inside of her. The fingers crooked and Haldir began to twitch the tips back and forth rapidly.

"Dear Valar!" Brynwyn's cries increased in volume and frequency until the noise became unintelligible. "Please...please...please," she pleaded. Brynwyn's wild panting echoed about the room, her cries rose to screams and suddenly Brynwyn' thighs locked around his head and she stiffened, tightening around the warrior's fingers.

Haldir moaned as Brynwyn came, watching as she stiffened for a moment before collapsing into a panting disarray of flesh and bones. To her surprise Haldir continued to lap at her sweetness until the fire burned in her loins once more. When she was a writhing, wanton elleth in his arms once more, he pulled his mouth away with a smile and ran his fingertip along the crease between thigh and genitals. He chuckled as Brynwyn's leg trembled and she shivered.

"Please, Haldir!" Haldir pressed a loving kiss to her soft mound before rising atop her for a deep kiss. "I beg you," she cried. "Do not torment me further. I must have you."

A low, throaty laugh came to his sensuous lips and he bent forward and kissed each erect nipple; first one, then the other. "The time has come, meleth nin. Are you ready?" he asked as he brushed the head of his arousal over Brynwyn's inner lips.

"Yes." Her creamy legs opened for him and she raised her trusting, emerald eyes to his own. "Will it hurt?" she asked nervously.

"Nay, just relax. I have prepared you well." Haldir shifted as he took hold of himself, but Brynwyn covered his hand. Haldir looked up at his beautiful love and, overwhelmed with love and admiration, he bent to kiss her lovingly as she pulled him towards her entrance.

Suddenly Haldir frowned and lifted up to look down at where their bodies met.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Brynwyn nodded, breathing heavily.

"Yes... continue, meleth nin,"

He pushed a little more and winced, beads of restraint glistening upon his brow. "Are you sure I am not hurting you?"

"Nay, it just feels... full," Haldir pulled out and pressed in once more.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked in concern, gripping the Marchwarden's arms to prevent her climax.

Haldir sat back onto his haunches. "Try and relax for me, sweetheart," he panted.

"But I am relaxed." Haldir looked up at her and indeed saw the truth.

"You are very tight. Pull your knees towards your chest, meleth."

Brynwyn did as she was told and Haldir entered her smoothly.

Her wanton cries of passion filled the stillness of the chamber as he plunged into her again and again, deeper and deeper until she was sure that he would impale her into the very bed beneath them.

His hands and strong fingers dug into her hair as his own desire grew and then one hand reached down and slid under her bottom, lifting her upward toward his pounding, thrusting member. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and her back arched painfully, her body singing with enflamed desire.

She clutched at his powerful back, crushing his body against her own. Sharp fingernails dug into hard muscle and he hissed as pain spread across his shoulders, but he only drove harder and deeper, his lips covering her mouth and his tongue seeking hers. Her head tilted backward and her lips emitted a shuddering cry as she reached her third pinnacle. Haldir thrust hard inside of her and released a guttural growl as his seed scorched her womb, her contracting channel milking him of every drop until he collapsed on top of her.

Their moans decreased to pants and their pants decreased to soft sighs and gentle caresses. Haldir heaved himself off of the little elleth and pulled her into the circle of his embrace.

"I love you, Brynwyn," he whispered, his heart swelling with love.

Brynwyn lifted her head for a sweet kiss. "Amin mela le, guren nin."

Entangled, satiated and content, the two elves, both in harmony, held one another tightly and together drifted into elven dreams.

~~~ The next morning ~~~

"Haldir?"

"Hmm?" the satiated Marchwarden groaned.

Brynwyn turned her head to look at him. He was beautiful, like a golden lion, his huge form sprawled across the bed, satisfied after their recent bout of love making. Brynwyn rolled over and wrapped her arm and leg around him; she smiled at Haldir as he lazily opened one eye.

"Lady Galadriel believes it is a good idea if you take me to Gondor, we never did complete the iron trade. What do you think?"

~~~ The End ~~~

Author's note: Who knows there may be a sequel . Also, I have just started a new yahoo fanfiction group today: Eryn_Thalion, please join and support. Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone, your support has been inspiring.

Translation:

Amin mela le guren nin: I love you my heart

Saes, saes meleth nin: Please, please my love


End file.
